After 1912
by Damonficgirl
Summary: Set after the Season 3 Episode 1912. Related to my fics These Long Hours and Choices but stands alone. Develops the relationship between Damon and Elena as well as the ramifications of Alaric's possession and the ongoing battle with Klaus. FINISHED May 10
1. Chapter 1

**After 1912**

**Summary:** Spoilers for Season 3 Episode 1912. Sort of follows from my stories These Long Hours and Choices but you could read this without them. Finally a perfect excuse for Elena to sleep over at the Salvatore mansion, I'm so pleased with myself and the canon, though I'm sure on the show they'll find some other way around this I like my version better lol

**Disclaimer:** The Vampire Diaries are sooo not mine, I just like to play without people's toys sometimes, please don't sue me! Seriously don't, all I have is a bunch of TVD DVDs and books lol

* * *

><p>"Pack a bag Elena; you're not sleeping here tonight. Sorry Ric, I just can't trust you until we sort out this ring thing. I'm sure you understand, none of us wants you cutting Elena into tiny pieces in her sleep."<p>

"Damon!" Elena exclaimed in shock. "Alaric I know you would never," she began.

"He's right Elena. I wouldn't mean to, but I didn't want to hurt Bill Forbes either, my god Caroline?" Alaric swallowed hard to stop his voice from choking up. His face was pale with shock. "Damon's right we need to keep you safe till we figure this out. But I should be the one to go. I'll get a hotel."

"No, it's my family's ring that did this to you. I don't mind staying with Damon really, it'll be fine, it's not like I haven't slept there before."

Alaric raised an eyebrow. He and Jenna had their suspicions of course but they'd never really spoken opening about just how serious her relationship with Stefan had been, after all she was a minor and she'd been in her Aunt's care. Now she was technically in Alaric's. He somehow doubted community services would be very happy about this situation, his teenage ward sleeping over with two young men, one an adult, after her guardian had just been realised from jail.

"It'll be fine Daddy, I promise to protect her honour," Damon winked. "What she has left of it since my

"DAMON!" Elena glared, her eyes could have seared holes in him and his stomach did a bellyflop. Why did seeing her angry have that effect on him. He was trying to be good, trying to help Stefan, trying to slowly worm his way out of this ridiculous triangle that had developed between them. Stefan was hanging by a thread, if anything happened between Damon and Elena now Stefan really would go all ripper on their ass. But that wasn't going to happen; Elena had made it clear more than once, this was about keeping her safe from her psycho killer guardian. Damon genuinely liked Alaric but he wasn't going to be stupid about this. You don't let the single most important person in your universe sleep under the same roof as a serial killer even if he is a little bit like a battered teddy bear with a drinking problem.

"Sorry, maybe I was mistaken, I just thought my brother had that happy relaxed thing going on when you were together, at least once or twice, maybe I just imagined it. Maybe going all Ripper on us was just his way of venting his pent up frustration, I can't blame him really if you weren't-"

"Damon one more word and I swear I'll uninvited you from this house, no better, you can sleep here with Alaric and his bag full of stakes. Someone should be watching him anyway," she paused embarrassed, "Sorry Alaric, but we probably should, just until, y'know, we work out if the ring thing is permanent, I mean it won't be, Bonnie can probably do some spell or something – but she's a little hard to get hold of right now and- " This was just so awful and embarrassing and awkward. Alaric looked like he wanted to die, or drink, or drink and then die. She could see he was totally freaked out and this wasn't helping.

"It's okay Elena, I agree. Can we trust Stefan to help? If you guys could take shifts… Not that I'm planning on getting a lot of sleep tonight, although I don't really know how this works, I can't remember if I was asleep when it happened or I just blacked out."

"Either way someone will have to be with you at all times. Elena and I will stay here for a couple of hours, I'll ring little brother and he'll come over. Rebekah might even help out."

"And have her in my house? I don't think so Damon."

"True. And I suppose Alaric doesn't really want to go over to hers. Well for now Stefan will do. Dr Fell can take over in the morning, Rebekah can keep an eye on you at school tomorrow, I'd ask Caroline but I have a feeling she's going to take a few sick days this week."

"Abby," Elena agreed. "Okay well as much as I hate to agree with Damon, I think we have a plan. I'll pack a bag. You talk to Stefan." Alaric nodded in stunned agreement. He hated being the cause of all this drama.

"I think you should hold on to this, just don't put it on," said Alaric handing Elena his ring.

Elena nodded and slipped the ring into her handbag.

"Feels kind of strange with it off. I guess I got used to knowing I was protected but I don't want it anywhere near me right now," Alaric confided.

"It'll be okay," Elena reassured him giving him a hug. "Well get to the bottom of this. No one will ever have to know. It wasn't your fault Alaric. You can't beat yourself up about this."

Alaric nodded but he couldn't really agree. He wasn't sure he could live with this but he didn't see what other choice he had. Insanity by reason of cursed ring wasn't exactly an acceptable defence in a court of law.

Damon was already explaining things to Stefan. Elena was a little nervous about the idea of a night alone at the mansion with Damon, but maybe it would give them a chance to clear the air after all the tension between them. At least he still cared enough to offer to protect her.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note<strong> – So this one definitely needs another chapter. I'm uploading as M just in case things get a little out of hand next chapter. What do you think? Keep going?


	2. Chapter 2

**Refuge**

**A/N:_ This came so thick and fast that I just couldn't help but get it all out there. Hopefully I haven't missed too many major errors in the rush. I think Damon and Elena need the release, and so do I. I hope you like it._**

* * *

><p>"Damon, thanks," Elena said, dropping her bag on the floor in his bedroom. "But I can sleep on the sofa."<p>

"And deal with Stefan's aneurism when he finds out about it? He might act all nonchalant and above it all but he still thinks he's your knight in shining armour and you're a delicate little flower. Plus this may be the only way I ever get you into my bed, without you know, almost dying, hey remember that? Good times!"

Elena's mind flashed back to the time he'd laid on that very bed dying from the werewolf bite. She'd kissed him and told him she loved him, or close enough. "I thought... never want to go through something like that again," she looked at him, willing him to understand. This was her apology for all the things she couldn't apologize for.

"No problem I wasn't really planning on being werewolf kibble again anytime soon. Anyway _mi casa es su casa,_" Damon breezed ahead.

Elena shook her head. "I'm here, can't we talk?"

"I'm done talking with you Elena, it's exhausting, and it's just so human."

"What are we supposed to do then Damon? Pretend we hate each other? How long is that going to last?"

In an instant Damon was in front of her, standing over her, looking down at her, hate radiating off him, "You'd be amazed how long," Damon glowered, "Hate is what I do, Elena, I'm a monster. Let's stop dancing around that."

"Really? You don't feel anything? You sound like Stefan," she spat in disgust.

"I'm nothing like Stefan," Damon returned, leaning closer to her.

"You told me once that when you brought Stefan back you wanted me to remember what I felt while he was gone. Well I remember Damon, I remember everything. Have you forgotten?" Elena stood her ground and Damon's will power shattered and he closed the distance between them with a kiss, it was hard and angry and though she shouldn't have been able to Elena shoved him off her and he let her.

"Damon," she pleaded, she was on the verge of tears and it was the tears that seeing the tears about to spill down her cheeks he couldn't be mad at her.

"I'm sorry," he whispered. "I didn't want to do that, not like that. I just... you make me crazy."

"I don't want to," she whispered back.

"Forgive me," he whispered back, gently cupping her face, and his next apology came in the form of a gentle kiss. Their soft lips meeting to comfort them both. He kissed the tears on her cheeks and her forehead and then he was kissing her lips again and she was kissing him back harder, less timidly, the fight was forgotten and the kiss became longer, more intense and full of desire and longing.

"Wait, Damon. Stop!" Damon drew away suddenly as if burnt by her words, his eyes dark with rage.

"Of course," Damon sneered, rolling his eyes. "What now Elena? Let me save you the breath, this is a mistake, you still love Stefan, blah blah blah."

"That's not what I wanted to say. Damon, I've never said this... it's not easy," she swallowed hard and forced herself to meet his eye. "I want you, but sex means something to me. I never told you this but I regretted how fast I let things get that serious with Stefan, the first time, I thought I loved him, and I did but I didn't even know about Katherine, can you imagine how much that hurt? I'm not 140 years old, sex means something to me."

That was the last thing he was expecting. Damon lifted her chin gently, met her gaze, and softly, seriously explained, "Look, Elena, I know I tomcat around a bit, but it wasn't always like that, I wasn't always like this. It was something I learnt, to survive, to survive being what I am, just like Stefan and his stupid humanity switch. But if I, if we, EVER, it would mean something," he promised her. As if to prove his point he gently placed a hand on either side of her waist and held her close to him, not touching but close.

_Whoa_, Elena thought, staring up into his eyes. When he stopped ducking and weaving and let the pretenses fall away Damon was probably the most honest person she'd ever met.

"That and it's fun," Damon smirked and wiggled his eyebrows.

Elena smirked and rolled her eyes slightly, "I bet. But don't push me okay? Or you'll lose me."

"I'm probably going to lose you anyway, but I knew that all along."

"When you put it like that I'm worse than Katherine."

"No Elena, it doesn't compare. Katherine manipulated us for fun; this has never been fun for you has it?"

"No it hasn't. It's never been a game to me. This wasn't what I wanted or imagined, it just crept up on me. But it's here now, we're here now. At the ball, what I said, about your emotions, it was wrong. I was right to put trying to stop Klaus ahead of your feelings, he's too dangerous not to, but I shouldn't have said it the way I did. I appreciate you Damon, I'm glad you're in my life, despite everything."

"It's okay Elena, you've asked me so many times to stop," he shrugged. "I wish I could. Maybe, I still can…."

"It would be easier if you could but I'm..." She wasn't sure if she could say this, "I'm not sure I want you to."

And that was all he needed, for her to want him, even just a little bit, even if it was just right now for this one moment, for once she was asking for him. Damon's lips crushed against Elena's and his body pressed against her and she pushed back and they were falling again. Falling into one another in a mess of lips and tongues and hunger for more, for comfort.

Minutes passed, hands grasped backs, painfully aware of the clothing between their skin. Even Elena was finding it hard to remember that she wanted to stop. Dragging his mouth away from hers was the hardest things Damon had ever done. "I'll wait Elena, I won't push," he promised in a low murmur, and he pulled her head against him, resting his chin on top of hers, holding her tight against him, enjoying her embrace and fighting with every inch of his being the craving for more of her. This would be enough, if it was given freely, and for once it was, she was actually his.

"Could you sleep with me? I don't mean-"

"Of course. I'll do anything you want me to Elena," he whispered, his voice a low barely discernible murmur, he sounded like he'd been crying though she knew he hadn't, she wondered with a pang of guilt how many tears had been shed before.


	3. Chapter 3

**Morning****,**** Sugar**

Elena blinked; her eyes were still heady from sleep. The ceiling above her was unfamiliar. "Where am I?" Wait not, that unfamiliar. Her eyes widened. The Salvatore mansion... more specifically Damon's room.

"Good morning sleepy head," a warm voice greeted her. Damon was lying next to her propped up on one elbow looking like the cat that got the cream.

"Damon?" Elena sounded uncertain. "Uh. Give me a sec." She closed her eyes, took a deep breath and started again. She rolled over onto her side to face him. "Where you watching me sleep?"

"No, way too corny. Used my vamp speed to get back in here when I heard you wake up."

"You heard me wake up?"

"Oh mattress, springs getting a bit noisy. Guess I've given it a bit too much of a workout."

"Damon!" Elena complained, hitting him playfully with her free hand.

"Hey you knew who I was last night," he reminded her. "So,.. Breakfast?" he raised an eyebrow. For all his false bravado Elena sensed he was a little uncertain. Last night had been a step, a big step. But it didn't make them husband and wife, there was a long way to go before they'd be comfortable being more than just close friends that flirted.

"You've got breakfast?"

"Either that or you could be my breakfast," he teased gazing longingly at her neck and gently brushing her hair with his hand. It was the first time they'd touched that morning and the electricity practically crackled between them.

She ignored it, made a face and hit him again, "I'm not your personal snack bar, go get a blood bag if you're hungry."

"But the taste couldn't compare..."

"Save it."

Damon shrugged and changed tact, snuggling a little closer. His hand gently dancing down her arm, along her side, down her leg. Elena shivered, but she wasn't cold.

"So how do you like your coffee? Milk?" Elena nodded slightly as Damon leant towards her. "Sugar?" he whispered. Elena nodded slightly, unable to move away not certain enough to move closer. Damon moved closer still, kissed her mouth tentatively at first, and then when she responded more ardently. "Just checking," he whispered when he pulled away, for a moment he looked both supremely satisfied and relieved. A second later he was gone.

"Damon?" Elena called, shocked and a little hurt. Had she done something wrong?

"Got it," Damon called, ripping back into the room, coffee in hand. "White with two sugars," he grinned.

"Show off!" Elena complained, but she sat up and took the coffee gratefully. It was perfect, warm hot and sweet. As nice as the kissing and the touching was, as right as it felt, it was still new and unusual and it was nice to do something normal.

Then she heard a familiar voice at the front door, "Elena? Damon?" Stefan was home. Elena winced. _Please God, if you have any control over vampires, and I sort of doubt they're your area, don't let Damon be a total jerk about this,_ she prayed silently. It might not help but it couldn't hurt. This was going to be bad in so many different ways.

**Disclaimer – still not mine. Darn!**

**A/N – More or leave it there? Up to you dear readers. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Guilt**

"Not a word" Damon mouthed silently to Elena.

Elena didn't know what to say. She was relieved, yes. Was that wrong? Yes. But could it be worse? Much. If Damon bragged, if they spat it out, if they got into a fight, though these days she wasn't so sure Stefan would bother. Okay so not a word for now, that was the plan. Act natural. She was sitting on Damon's bed drinking coffee, how was that supposed to look natural? Wait, Stefan didn't know they'd slept in the same bed, Stefan would just see Damon sleazing up to her in bed. Nothing unusual there, just breathe, Elena, she thought to herself. As Damon eyes her with a falsely serene gaze.

"Damon?" Stefan called again but he'd already heard their breathing or her heartbeat or smelt their coffee or whatever it was vampires did to find people.

"Hey Stefan," Elena returned. "How's Alaric?"

"Fine, Rebekah's babysitting him. How about you? I assume Damon made you feel at home last night."

"You know me little brother, I'm always more than willing to welcome a beautiful woman into my bed," Damon grinned.

"Damon," Elena warned, but of course he was right. Stefan didn't expect anything but sleazing and teasing. _Time for an escape strategy, she_ thought. "Well not that this hasn't been fun and all but I have school too."

"And I should escort her," Damon suggested.

"I can walk, its fine," Elena offered.

"From here?" Stefan asked confused.

"Or I could call Caroline."

"Why don't I just drive you?" Damon persisted. "It's not like I have anywhere I need to be, I can always pick up a little something from the Grill after, I feel like a redhead, y'know sometimes I think I can almost tell from a blood bag, but really there's no way of telling, you could be eating anyone. Disgusting really."

"Or I can take you," Stefan offered softly. "It's been awhile since we've talked." That took them all by surprise. Stefan had pretty much been avoiding Elena lately. "There are things I'd like to explain."

"Well who am I to stand in the way of that," Damon flashed the smile he reserved for human sentimentalism and brotherly mockery. "You two have fun."

"Uh, okay," Elena agreed, suddenly unable to find a reason to protest. If she'd reacted a little faster indignation would have done the trick, Stefan would have bought it after what she'd seen in the alley, but she was all turned around the twisted and didn't know what to say. She didn't want to lie to Stefan.

"I'll leave you too to catch up then," Damon offered and left them alone. Elena wasn't sure what his hurry was until she got a text on her phone "DNT SAY ANYTHING UNLS U MIS THE RIPA," well that pretty much summed it up. She read it quickly and then deleted it, hoping Stefan hadn't noticed. "Look Stefan, thanks for the offer but I totally forgot, Matt said he'd pick me up in the morning. I'll just text him and let me know I'm here, not at my house."

"Okay sure, but Elena, we need to talk. I need to explain about the other night, it wasn't what you saw."

"Yeah it was. I saw what it's always been, you're a vampire, Damon's a vampire, I get it."

"We didn't hurt her. I mean we did and I'm sorry but she's fine, she doesn't remember."

"So you're like Damon now?" Elena new it was unfair when she was with Damon now but she was still mad about everything Stefan had put her though. On some level she was blaming him for having to lie; no matter how real her feelings for Damon were now she would never doubt that they would have never gotten this close if Stefan hadn't crossed the line that night on Wickery Bridge. That was the night she'd started to let go of him.

"Not like he was before, but maybe I need to be more like he is now, in control. This is something I have to try Elena, for you."

"You don't have to do anything for me anymore Stefan."

"Then for me. I know I've screwed everything up, I get that. You have no idea how sorry I am."

"And you have no idea how sorry I am," Elena replied before storming past him to wait outside for Matt. Stefan reached out to grab her arm but stopped himself just in time, he thought about following her but didn't. He wasn't sure he deserved to tell her any of this, not now when he wasn't even sure if what Damon had done had made things better or a million times worse. He knew he was different when he had the blood, stronger but also more hot headed, but he'd practiced before, just a little a day from Elena, if he could just be more like Damon, if he could find middle ground… maybe…

_No,_ though Stefan, chiding himself for even imagining he deserved another chance with her now, this soon. He had to be sure first. Elena had fallen in love with a man who had lived a life of conviction, a martyr, an almost pious life compared to his brother. How he'd looked down on Damon, thought himself better than him, more moral, and then it had all fallen away. He'd done it for Damon of course, Stefan the martyr, but this was where they were different. Blood was like a drug for Stefan, it changed his whole personality. Elena had the same effect on Damon.

Stefan had been something akin to a strict vegetarian or a fundamentalist Christian. He had felt such strong purpose and conviction. Now he just felt lost. What was he now? He no longer had any steadfast belief other than that he wanted to be better for her, for himself, for his brother, but he didn't know if any of that was possible, not yet. It was too soon. Lexi had been immortal, her patience had been unmatched by anyone else he had ever met, human or vampire, but Elena's mortality was all too tangible. Elena might not wait. Elena might not be able to. For a time this had been reason enough for him to give up, but somewhere buried under the Ripper was the man Lexi had known could be more. He had to be that man again.

* * *

><p><strong>AN – Don't worry guys I'm not going to go all Stelana on you, also sorry to those that were looking for the big reveal. I've read a couple of fics where Elena tells Stefan about her and Damon because she's too honest to keep it from him but here's the thing Elena is a very moral character but she's also self-sacrificing and she's everybody's big sister – she would lie to protect any one of her friends, to keep them safe. Damon has a few reasons for not telling Stefan, the obvious one being that he doesn't want to lose this brother again, the other is he has no reason to trust Elena won't run away as soon as things get messy. I love Elena but where Damon is concerned she can be brutal at times and she's going to have to do a lot to prove to him that she's not about to second guess everything. He's also still go to prove to her that they can really be a couple, there is more to a relationship than amazing chemistry and Damon doesn't really know how to be a boyfriend, all the other women – Andie, Caroline etc. weren't true partners – he could compel them if he needed to, he wasn't really committed to them because it was always either about Katherine or Elena. His relationship with Katherine was totally dysfunctional so really has no model for how to do this. Okay enough blathering, sorry the chapters are a bit short but I'm time poor so it's matter of get something out while the muse is with me then get back to the real world (Uni, job, kids). **


	5. Chapter 5

**Afternoon Miss Gilbert**

"Afternoon, Miss Gilbert," Damon greeted, sliding up next to Elena as she walked out of Mystic Falls High.

"Good afternoon, Mr Salvatore," Elena returned lightly an impulsive smile flitting across her face, but she continued seriously, "What are you doing here Damon?"

"Just picking up a beautiful young maiden from school, I know she's a little young for me but I can't help but corrupt the young, they are so tasty. Wouldn't happen to know anyone fitting that description would you?"

"Very funny Damon," Elena elbowed him and grinned. "But I can't, I have to study. And besides I think we should give it some time. You're right, we can't tell Stefan, and I don't like the idea of sneaking around. Last night was a mistake."

"Hold it right there," Damon intercepted, stepping in front of her and leaning in close. "Don't give me that Elena. We've done this dance. This is happening. Stop lying to yourself. Or I swear I will tell Stefan all about it."

"Don't blackmail me Damon; I can't believe you would go there after everything. I thought you had changed," Elena was fuming. "I don't know what I was thinking."

"Damn it Elena, we're going to fight, we're going to disagree, that's what we do, that's what makes us alive. Well you anyway," he smirked. "Stefan doesn't need to know anything right now, he's too messed up right now, but he's used to us spending time together, we don't have to stop that because of him. You're the one who said you wanted to take it slow. This is slow. This is _**painfully**_ slow for me, but I can't keep begging you to treat me like I matter. I'm not going to follow you around like some love sick puppy forever Elena, I'm not really a teenager or have you forgotten that?"

"I haven't forgotten anything. Look, I have to study, because I am a teenager, and I was an honour roll student until my parents died and vampires started trying to kill me. And if that's a problem, if you're not willing to date a real girl then we won't. But if you're serious about this, come by the house around dinner, like a normal boyfriend and we'll try it. We'll see if we can do it. I'm not running Damon, I'm sick of running."

"Good," Damon smiled; his whole body seemed to relax slightly. "See you at seven," his eyes darted around quickly and then back to hers and he leant in for a kiss that was so fast that only Caroline or Stefan would have seen it. It felt like the brush of the wind on her lips, if the wind had probing tongue and left her lips pleasantly bruised.

Elena looked around her, slightly dazed. "What if Stefan sees?"

"Go ahead, slap me, I can take it."

So she did, but it was playful more than painful and it was all she could do to keep from laughing as Damon pretended to nurse his jaw. "I do like my women fiery."

"Later, Damon," Elena emphasised.


	6. Chapter 6

**Bad Timing**

When Elena got home she had one of those I-wish-Aunt-Jenna-was-here moments. Okay, maybe Jenna wouldn't exactly have picked Damon for Elena to date, but Jenna and Damon had mostly got along and Jenna would have great advice about what to cook for a first date. Actually she'd probably have suggested not cooking, but what else could she do if they didn't want Stefan to find out yet? She suddenly wished she'd asked him over for popcorn and a movie, way less preparation there.

The whole thing felt absurd, this was _Damon_, Damon whom she'd seem almost every day for months. With Stefan he'd been new and the romance had been so swift, there hadn't been time to feel awkward. This was like Matt all over again, except that Damon was the anti-Matt. Whereas Matt was perfectly comfortable coming over to watch TV or play Wii Elena worried that whatever she wanted to do would seem lame to Damon.

Sure Damon pretty much worshipped the ground she walked on, but their attraction was mostly physical – that and a shared sense of humour. Damon always made her laugh. Her Mum always said that was the most important thing. But her Mum had never dated a vampire.

"Okay Elena, pull it together, just pick something and start," Elena said to herself.

"Everything okay Elena?" Alaric greeted her as he came in through the door, Stefan trailing behind him.

"Alaric? Stefan?" Elena's eyes bulged with surprise, wow was that unfortunate. How had she forgotten, somebody had to babysit Alaric, at least that's what they'd decided the night before. That seemed like forever ago. Okay think fast. "Just thinking out loud – I thought I'd make dinner. How was work? Any more ah, blackouts?"

"You mean did I kill anyone else?" Alaric replied dryly.

"Sorry. I didn't really know how to ask."

Alaric shook his head. "Not your fault, there isn't really an etiquette for how to ask your guardian if he's having psychotic mystical blackouts, but no there's been nothing. It's like it never happened, except it did, and every time I close my eyes…"

"You're remembering?" Elena asked surprised.

"No, imagining," Alaric explained miserably. "I'm hoping now the ring's off it's over, but we can't be too careful. That's why Stefan's here."

"Right! Great!" Elena agreed a little too quickly. "Damon's coming over at 7, so you can have a break then. Are you right to stay till then?"

"No problem," Stefan smiled. "I was hoping maybe we could finish that talk?"

"Sorry, you know me I'm a horrible cook, I wouldn't want to get distracted," Elena evaded.

"I've never known you to be horrible at anything," Stefan countered, giving Elena an admiring gaze. Elena could have screamed. Stefan had barely noticed her for months and now suddenly he was Mr Flirtatious, tonight? Boy did his timing suck.


	7. Chapter 7

**The Date**

By the time Damon arrived Elena had drained the pasta, the bolognaise sauce was simmering, and Stefan and Alaric were playing the Wii. Who would have thought that suggestion would have worked? Elena laughed to herself, but Stefan had taken the hint that Elena really wanted him to distract Alaric. The less time her guardian spent dwelling on things, the better of they'd all be.

Damon's knock startled Elena but there wasn't really anything else she could do. She could hardly ask Stefan to leave; he was helping out with Alaric after all.

"Evening," Damon greeted her, presenting her with a single red rose. He seemed the perfect gentleman and even brushed a castle kiss against her cheek. Elena's heart almost stopped then.

"Stefan and Alaric are here," she whispered.

"Ooo cosy," Damon grinned. "I almost forgot about babysit-the-killer-alcoholic-teacher duty. Stefan mentioned it but I had other things on my mind," he explained with a gaze that hinted all sorts of things about what that might be. Elena had the sensation he was mentally undressing her. She felt a little disappointed she hadn't dressed up more, she'd changed into a blue dress after school but it wasn't quite a date dress, the shoulders had those little capped sleeves and the fabric was light and a little worn, she hadn't wanted to make Stefan and Alaric suspicious. "Hey little brother, Alaric tried to kill anyone lately?"

"All good," Stefan replied.

"Great, you can go home then, unless you want to join us for dinner?" Damon asked.

"It would be a shame to put Elena's cooking to waste," Stefan replied playfully.

"Fabulous," Damon grinned. Elena caught only the faintest hint of sarcasm in his voice and a shot of disappointment in his gaze. "I'll just see if she needs any help while you two finish up."

So Damon followed Elena into the kitchen. He followed very closely, and as she plated up the pasta he moved behind her and she could feel his hands on her waist and his nose in her hair. "Damon, cut it out," she hissed, shivering.

"But everything smells so good," Damon replied ambiguously.

"It's an old family recipe."

"If your family name was Leggo."

Elena laughed. "Okay so I cheated. But I had other things to worry about."

"Doesn't bother me, you never have to worry about impressing me with food. There are other things I'm far more interested in." Elena moved to ladle out the sauce and Damon followed her like her shadow. His followed her so smoothly it as like they were one person. "You're tense," he observed, rubbing her shoulders.

"Stop it," she pleaded quietly.

"Just being friendly," Damon reassured her. "Just normal Damon and Elena, don't worry so much, you'll get wrinkles," he advised wisely.

"Thanks," Elena replied dryly.

Stefan and Alaric came then to get their plates and Damon stepped away from her. Elena plastered a smile on her face and offered them garlic bread, setting off a long discussion on TV vampires and the historical antecedents of the belief that garlic would protect humans from vampires. Elena relaxed a little and let the three men fill in the conversation around her. Every now and again she noticed Damon's gaze on her, and sometimes Stefan's too and the world seemed to be the way it had been before everything with Klaus. Strangely it was the most normal night they'd had in a long time, a fact that was probably helped along by the bottle of red they opened and emptied between them.


	8. Chapter 8

**Three's A Crowd**

When the food and the wine was gone they all lingered at the table talking so it was getting late when they broached the issue of sleeping arrangements. "Don't worry little brother," I'll sleep on the sofa," Damon offered.

"Elena would be safer at our place."

"I've got school in the morning guys, I need to sleep in my own bed, no offence Alaric, this isn't your fault," Elena apologised.

"I'll sleep on the sofa, Damon can take my room, if he leaves the door open and Elena locks hers I doubt even a sleeping vampire would miss me breaking in. Or as I said before I could just get a hotel. Maybe I should move out-"

"You're not going anywhere," Elena warned. "It's decided, Damon will sleep upstairs. I'll be fine. I've been fine for weeks, whatever's going on I don't think the Gilbert ring is going to come after me anyway."

"I hope you're right," Stefan warned. "Well it looks like I'm not needed here," he excused himself. "Thank you for dinner Elena," he added formally.

"It was nice," Elena smiled. "Really nice," she looked at Stefan for a moment and he looked right back at her but he didn't try to restart their previous conversation. Elena had been careful not be alone with him all night and she was relieved that he seemed to have let whatever he wanted to say go for the moment.

Stefan held Elena's gaze, looking like he was about to say something, but only nodded to Elena, then to Damon and Alaric and said his final goodnight.

"Well I'd better get ready for bed. Do you need any help setting up the sofa?"

"I think I remember," Alaric smiled. The sofa brought back memories of those first horrible months after Jenna died, but it was comfortingly familiar.

"I'll wash up," Damon volunteered to everyone's surprise.

"Seriously?" Elena queried, eyebrows raised.

"I can be domestic," Damon defended.

"Well I cooked so I should help, you wash I'll dry."

And that was how they ended up standing alone together in the kitchen. Every now and again Damon would bump against Elena as he reached over to put a plate on the drying rack, or Elena would brush against him as she reached up to put something away. "So much for our date," said Elena, finally broaching the elephant in the room.

"Doubling with Stefan and Alaric wasn't quite what I had in mind," Damon teased, turning towards her. He shook the suds of his hands and wiped them on a spare tea towel. Elena was practically throbbing with anticipation.

"Yeah?"

Damon cupped her face, a still slightly damp hand on either side of her cheeks and when she didn't pull away he leant in and started a deep kiss. Elena responded, letting all her worries float away.

A cough startled them as Alaric came in to the kitchen. "Sorry, just getting a glass of water before bed."

Damon and Elena separated suddenly, Elena blushing. "We were just. Um. Goodnight," Elena returned awkwardly and fled the kitchen.

"Would you believe me if I said she thought she lost a filling and I was helping her look for it?" Damon joked. "Let's keep this between the three of us okay?"

"I'm not getting involved, but if your hurt Elena-"

"I get it, you'll go all psycho killer Gilbert on me, ring or no ring. I wouldn't expect any less," Damon smiled. "I'll finish this later," and he followed Elena up the stairs.

Alaric sighed. He had enough to worry about.

Upstairs Elena had just pulled on her PJs, a blue singlet-top and white patterned flannelette pants when Damon tapped on the door. "Visitor," he announced.

Elena padded over to the door, nervous and unsure but let him in anyway. "Damon," she greeted him with an obvious lack of enthusiasm. "I was about to get into bed."

"Well don't let me stop you," he grinned.

"What did you tell Alaric?"

"To keep his trap shut…. And that my intentions are honourable," he said, giving her a serious look that was full of promises. It was oddly similar to the way Stefan used to look at her.

"Since when?" Elena teased, his blazing blue eyes softening her.

"Since you stopped telling me to leave you alone."

"We shouldn't be doing this. Stefan could find out, I don't want anyone to get hurt."

"You're always worried about everyone else, what do you want Elena?" Damon asked, his hands holding her head so that she held his gaze.

"I'm still not sure, I don't think I understand any of this," she answered so honestly she wondered for a moment if he'd compelled her, but of course he couldn't.

"But you like this?" he asked, leaning in and kissing her deeply.

When he finally drew just a fraction away she nodded. Unconsciously her hands had slipped around his waist and she was leaning against him. They had moved slightly out of the doorway and into Elena's room.

"So, let's just try this," he whispered and kissed her again briefly, then her hair and her neck and her shoulder.

Elena's breath caught in her throat. She began to protest but only mumbled his name.

"I liked that little dress you had on, but this is nicer," he whispered, bending so he could kiss across her chest to the other shoulder before reengaging her lips in a longer harder kiss. Elena responded and his hands slipped under her singlet and up her back. His strong smooth hands felt incredible against her skin though her common sense was screaming at her to slow things down. There was no question in her mind that he wanted more than this, and that scared her a little, the idea of Damon losing control was intimidating.

When he stopped he was panting hard. "I'm going to sleep very well tonight," he teased. "I'm not used to having to wait, but you're worth it."

"You bet," Elena gulped trying to sound resolute. Her own resistance was feeling pretty weak.

"Were you reading?" Damon asked, eyeing the novel on her bed.

"_To Kill A Mockingbird_, some of us still have to study."

"Let me read to you?" Damon suggested, he almost sounded shy.

"I'd like that," Elena responded slowly, surprised.

Damon lay down on the bed and Elena shut the door behind them, timidly she crawled onto the bed and snuggled up to him and he began reading about Scout and Jem and Atticus in his thick warm voice. At first she was distracted by his nearness, all the places where her soft warm body pressed against his firm one but his voice was mesmerising and before long she was transported into the story. He read until she got drowsy and he put the book down and stroked her hair until she fell asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>AN – so here we are. I hope it's not too sappy but I think they deserve a few happy moments. It's not all going to be easy though. What do you think? The favourites and alerts have been amazing but nowhere near the number of hits so I'm really curious how many people are actually reading, so I challenge you, post anything on the reviews, even if it's just "like" or "more" (anonymous reviews are enabled). It's okay to let me know if there's something you don't like too. I was going to end this chapter with Alaric having another "episode" but I didn't want to ruin the moment but I haven't forgotten about him….**


	9. Chapter 9

**Awakening**

Elena had never had a more surreal awakening.

Firstly there was the realisation of Damon's overwhelming closeness that both shocked and excited her. Elena was lying on her back and he had cuddled towards her during the night and was lying half-on-top of her, his arm flung out over her chest, his nose nudging her cheek. Secondly there was the realisation that the lump of his body on her left side was blocking her view of the shattered doorway, thirdly she realised that the doorway shattering had been what had woken her.

All of this happened in in the instant before Damon's eyes flicked open, startled as the stake plunged into his back. He would always wonder why he hadn't woken earlier. Why he hadn't startled as the first sound at the door, had Alaric laced his food with vervain or a tranquiliser or had the comfort of lying in Elena's arms somehow allowed him to drop his guard in an unprecedented manner. Vampires were not supposed to be caught off guard, not by humans, even ones possessed by psycho-killers.

"Oh my God!" Elena cried. "Damon," she shrieked. "ALARIC, NO!" she screamed. But her guardian's eyes were dull and absent. Alaric was not in control.

Elena was sure that she was going to killed as her lover's dead body pinned her to her bed, but then as she tried to move out from under Damon to defend them, all the while still thinking_, I can't kill Alaric again, he's not wearing his ring,_ a fourth party entered the room in a blur and after a desperate scuffle where they both ended up on the floor, Stefan staggered back the vampire hunter laid out on Elena's bedroom floor, his neck snapped a stake still in his hand positioned to cut down the younger Salvatore. Stefan stood over him, panting desperately, his eyes were red and his veins were raised but there was no blood on his mouth.

"Elena, I'm so sorry," Stefan began. "I tried not to, but the stake almost-" He stopped. Stefan couldn't say it. He couldn't tell Elena he'd taken her last parent away to defend his own life.

"Alaric!" Elena screamed, and started howling. "Can't you heal him? Turn him?"

Stefan shook his head, "It's too late. I'm sorry." His face was wrecked with anguish. This was worse than anything he'd done as The Ripper because he hadn't meant for anyone to die. It had all been a horrible accident.

"Damon?" Elena asked, her attention turning to her fallen lover.

"Not dead," Stefan panted, quickly assessing his brother.

"Damon?" Elena repeated desperately, her full attention now on her lover, her grief could wait. Stefan pulled out the steak. Damon groaned and Elena's heart leapt with hope. Together they rolled Damon onto his back.

"Stop - Alaric," Damon rasped, coughing up blood. He was fighting to hold onto consciousness desperate to protect her.

"He's dead. He almost killed Stefan. Don't you die on me too," Elena begged, "You're all I've got left, I need you," she offered him her wrist, "You need to feed."

"I think it missed his heart - just," Stefan reassured Elena. "But you're right, he needs blood. A lot of blood. Mine first," Stefan bit his wrist open and pushed it to Damon's mouth. His brother accepted it gratefully. Damon closed his eyes as he fed, Stefan looked pained but Elena pushed all thoughts of Stefan aside as she kissed Damon's forehead and hand mumbling words of reassurance and encouragement.

"Damon, you'll be okay, I won't lose you too, I can't, not now. Its time Damon, I'm ready, don't leave me now," Elena knew her words were selfish, that he his life meant more than him being another person she loved and didn't want to lose but she wanted him to know it now. He had to know it, she remembered the last time he'd almost died in her hands, after the werewolf bite, and he'd told her he loved her and the best she had been able to give him was that she _**cared**_**. **He had to know that they were beyond that now. He had to know that she was falling in love with him. "I love you Damon, I do, really, stay with me."

"Now you," Stefan gasped, he was pale and when he took his wrist from his brother's hand he took a few steps back, slightly off balance, and lent against the wall.

Damon's eyes opened as Elena moved closer, and she kissed him once, quickly, despite Stefan's blood on his lips before offering her wrist again. Damon's gaze was longing but questioning. "Are you sure?"

"Of everything," Elena answered seriously. "Now, drink," she commanded. He bit as gently as he could in his weakened state, his eyes flared with pleasure at the taste, and a look of hungry contentment settled over him. Elena should have been scared that he wouldn't be able to stop himself in his injured state but at that moment she trusted him absolutely. It helped knowing that Stefan's blood had already begun the healing process, but she also knew with absolute certainty that Damon wouldn't hurt her, whatever the circumstances. Elena bent over him and rested her forehead against his. She closed her eyes and let herself float away, as the blood left her she felt light headed but also warm and content. Safe. Like a baby in her mother's arms. For that long beautiful moment she was safe from the crushing grief over Alaric's death.

After a few moments Damon let go. Damon licked at her wrist and then kissed it. He was slowly recovering control of his body and lifted his own wrist and bit, "just a sip."

Stefan hung behind them, he'd been ready to offer his own wrist but moved away realising that it was no longer his place. It was an odd feeling, being the intruder between them, being in her bedroom and knowing that his brother had been here before him. That Damon had been invited in. that he was the monster who had taken away her guardian. How their roles in her life had reversed.

It hurt, the sense of loss and the guilt over killing Alaric threatened to crush what little was left of Stefan, but he realised something, even before Stefan had left her and gone to Klaus, Damon had meant something to Elena, enough that she had cried and worried over him when she thought he had been about to slip away from them. If Damon had meant something to her when she had been with Stefan that Stefan could still mean something to her if she was with Damon. It was not like Katherine, playing them for fools, using them as her toys. Elena offered friendship to both of them, whomever she was with. Stefan cold only hope that might still be possible after what he had done that morning. If only she could understand how desperate he had been, how close Alaric had come to ending him.

Stefan was faced with a choice, fight for her and lose her, walk away and lose himself in the soulless existence of The Ripper, or stay and be the stronger man, the man that Damon had been. Stay and keep his brother and be a friend to the woman he loved – if that was still possible. Never before had Stefan appreciated the hard road Damon had travelled in the way that he did in that instant, watching the woman he loved feed his brother then accept Damon's blood in return, watching them embrace and kiss and mumble their I love yous.

Damon sat up carefully and pulled Elena against him in a crushing embrace that reassured her that he was whole again. He would need more blood, the craving was more desperate than he was letting on, but he was breathing normally. "I'm sorry Elena, I shouldn't have been asleep. I shouldn't have let my guard down. I shouldn't have let Alaric sleep here. I failed you," Damon's voice was bitter with self-hatred. Nothing hurt him more than to fail her at this, the one thing he should be good at was protecting her.

"No you didn't, neither did Stefan. The Gilbert ring did this to him, to us," tears poured down her cheeks and Elena wanted to get mad, wanted to blame someone, the universe or God, but she knew that if she pushed Damon and Stefan away now she would be more alone than she had ever been in her life and she couldn't lose anyone else. "Stefan, thank you for coming, if you hadn't I'm not sure either of us would have reacted fast enough, we really thought if the door was locked we'd be safe…" she paused awkwardly. "We would have told you about us eventually but you've been doing so much better, we were afraid if we told you…. " she trailed off.

"You don't owe me any explanations' Elena. I've been back awhile and I can only blame Klaus for so much. I'm no good for you Elena," he wanted desperately to add, right now. "It's okay to move on," Stefan couldn't believe he was really saying this. He was week from feeding Damon, from drinking as little blood as possible in the past few weeks, and the world was beginning to spin around him with the intensity of his grief for the relationship he saw slipping further and further away from him, but he was determined and he hung on by his teeth. "I need some blood, Damon will too, and you've given all you can, we'll have to go to the boarding house."

"There's some in the fridge. I almost forgot. I'll get it," Elena offered robotically. She was still leaping from emergency to emergency, not yet ready to let the truth hit home. Soon she would, and then she would be almost catatonic. Her body had grieved before and she knew how paralytic the tears and the pain would be.

"Of course," Stefan replied sardonically after Elena slipped from the room. He couldn't complain she'd never kept blood in the fridge for him, for one he'd been on his special diet, for two Jenna hadn't known about him. Life in the Gilbert house was a universe away from the family he'd first stepped into. Thinking about all of those changes was a comfort, the longer the time seemed since they had been together the less it hurt to accept that she had moved on. Stefan tried to imagine what it would have been like if she'd started dating Matt or Tyler or another normal boy from school. If it had been a normal boy he would have been relieved that she could have a normal life, but he would have worried forever that he couldn't protect her. At least with Damon he knew she was safe, mostly. This morning had been a close call, they'd all underestimated Alaric's possession and if Stefan had been a little less prompt in checking up on them… he shuddered to think. Alaric had been holding a second stake when Stefan caught him off guard and he knew the second was probably intended for Elena. He could have to remind himself of that many times if he was to cope with what he had done to defend himself.

"I owe you one brother. More than one," Damon smiled.

"He was your friend," Stefan observed.

"I'd rather lose a friend than a brother. If it hadn't been you it would have been me. Alaric was already broken, nobody wanted to face that but this was better than watching him go insane. You saved her some pain brother."

Stefan knew that Damon's words were half-truths, classic Damon – oversimplify to make the truth easier to live with, but he nodded gratefully.

"It means a lot. Your, dare I say, blessing?" Damon questioned. "I know that wasn't easy for you."

"I don't deserve easy, but she does. I won't make a fuss."

"I wouldn't blame you for putting up a fight Stefan; you don't have to bow out gracefully like some sort of castrated lamb. I'm not afraid of the competition.

Stefan raised an eyebrow.

"Okay a little. But you can't give her to me like an old pair of your socks."

"I'm not. She chose. If she ever changes her mind, if you ever hurt her, I'll be around."

"So you should be brother," Damon smiled.

"But we both know this changes things, she won't look at me the same way again."

"Maybe not right now," Damon conceded. "But anyone can forgive its Elena. I've done a few not so wonderful things myself."

This was the easiest it was going to get between them, but compared to how it had been, this was rainbows and sunflowers.

"Here," Elena offered, passing Stefan two blood bags, and Damon a third and fourth. "That's all I've got. I think Caroline's been snacking," Elena offered dryly. She sensed she'd walked into a pretty heavy situation, but the lack of any signs of violence was promising. "So, what are we going to do about Alaric? Do I call Sherriff Forbes?"

"I'll sort it out. His family will never know he was the murderer. I'll make it look like he was a hero, like he died trying to stop the real killer," Stefan offered. It sounded oddly like the sort of plan that Damon might have device. "I owe his family that much at least."

"Good," Elena nodded numbly. She knew she should ask more questions but she couldn't. She couldn't look at the body. She knew it was wrong to be relieved that she wouldn't have to give a statement or answer questions. It felt like it was taking all of her energy just to keep breathing. "You'll be careful, I mean gentle, when you move the body," she looked vacant but her tone was full of emotion, she sounded scared for him, even in death.

"He won't suffer anymore Elena, I won't do anything to hurt him, and people will know he was a hero. That he was a good man."

Elena nodded, "Thankyou Stefan."

Damon drew her to him and hugged her against him and nodded to his brother. Stefan picked Alaric up in his arms and carried him downstairs. He wished it wasn't morning and people weren't going about their day but with two bags of human blood in his system he was strong enough to move so quickly that no one would see him putting the history teacher into his car and driving away.

"Let's get you into bed," Damon offered gently.

"It's morning, I have school."

"You're calling in sick, get back into bed."

"He died here Damon. In my room," horror filled her eyes, it transformed her beautiful face into something both ugly and beautifully, she cared so much, loved so deeply, but seeing her in this much pain made him feel things he hadn't known he could still feel. Damon was not built for standing by passively, he needed to do something.

"Elena, please, let me help," Damon pleaded and he gently untied the vervain bracelet she had been wearing since her necklace had been lost to her again. Damon guessed it had been long enough since she'd drunken any.

"Damon no," Elena protested weakly. "I can't forget."

"You won't, I'm just going to help you sleep. Your mind and your body have been through a lot. It's faster than compelling a Dr to give me some tranquilisers."

Elena nodded slightly.

"_You will relax and fall into a deep restful sleep, you're safe, and you're not alone. I'm here with you," _Damon whispered as he compelled her. He took no pleasure in having control over her, a fact which surprised him, but he was grateful he could do some small thing to ease her pain.

For crawled the bed next to her and cuddled up to her, stroking her hair and whispering to her as she slept, he was exhausted but he couldn't sleep knowing that the last time he had it had almost cost both of them their lives. He would not be so careless again. He must protect her now. She was his. His heart sored as he remembered her words, the confirmation, and the beautiful kisses the night before. There was a small hole where his friend Alaric had been, but already he felt it healing as fast as the wound from the stake. He was after all a vampire, he had seen so many humans come and go; only one really touched him, really mattered. As long as he could keep her safe. As long as she didn't wake up and decide that it was his fault, or Stefan's, or that she'd had enough of both of them. Despite these thoughts he gently tied her vervain bracelet back around her wrist. She trusted him now and he would only break that trust if it was the only way to save her life.


	10. Chapter 10

**Grief**

"How is she?" Bonnie asked gently, after Damon let her into the Gilbert house. It was the day after Alaric had died, though it already felt like a week in some days, hours in others. Thanks to Damon's help Elena had slept most of that horrible day away, in the afternoon the news had broken and the police had called to officially inform her. Stefan had arranged things so she didn't need to identify the body.

The first night in the house without Alaric had been hard. Elena hadn't let Damon compel her but she'd had a lot of scotch and ended up crying and yelling and crying some more, before falling asleep at 1am in Alaric's room with his shirt in her arms, his smell all around him and the memories of her lost parents and Aunt surrounding her. She hadn't wanted Damon to lie down next to her and he hadn't felt much like sleep. He'd ended up falling asleep on the floor watching her, feeling as if he had moved backwards in time to before she had opened her heart to him. He'd had more than a few scotches and really needed to hunt but didn't dare to leave her.

Thankfully St Stefan had dropped off a cooler full of blood bags in the morning or he would have been even snarkier with the guests. If drinking blood made Stefan the Ripper, being hungry made Damon grumpy. It was torturing him not being able to fix her, not being sure if a creature like himself was even able to help a human grief, and he was angry that he was all she'd had that first night. Where were the friends that acted like he was never good enough for her? Now they were here he was both angry and a little relieved, because if they could help Elena he would let them, as long as it didn't mean pushing him away again.

"So you care now?" Damon countered.

"Damon we came as soon as we heard," Caroline defended.

"You would have known a lot sooner if you'd been taking Elena's calls," Damon replied cattily but then more seriously he explained, "She called you for help with Alaric. I'm just warning you, she's not in a very good place right now."

"And you know so much about Elena's feelings?" Bonnie retorted.

"Yeah he does. He was here when it happened. He wasn't the one who wasn't screening my calls," Elena broke in, coming down the staircase.

"Elena, I'm so sorry," Bonnie began, her face filled with guilt. "If it helps I don't think I could have done anything to reverse the black magic attached to the rings."

"You could have tried. Alaric was terrified he was going to hurt someone and he did, if Stefan hadn't gotten here in time, we could have both been dead," Elena explained taking Damon's hand in hers.

"Stefan saved you?" Caroline asked surprised. "Both of you? And he attacked you while you were sleeping…? Caroline trailed off.

"We were together," Elena said simply. "We are together."

"How's Stefan?"

Elena shrugged. "He's not exactly thrilled that he killed Alaric, I think he's just glad I'm not mad – at him," she glowered at Bonnie.

"I'm really sorry about Alaric Elena, but I lost someone too."

"Your Mum's not dead Bonnie, not really, not any more than Caroline or Damon, she can still talk to you, I'll never talk to Alaric again. I never got to say goodbye."

"If you want to do a séance I could help with that," Bonnie offered awkwardly.

"He's been through enough," Elena returned. "We've all been through enough." Elena paused, she looked exhausted, "I'm glad you came but I need some time."

"We'll be here now; I'm never disappearing on you like that again. I love my Mum but you've been here for the past 17 years, she hasn't, I shouldn't have let what Damon did come between us and I won't make the same mistake again," Bonnie promised, hugging her. Elena didn't move away but she wasn't responsive either.

"I'll catch you up," Caroline said to Bonnie with a significant nod. Bonnie frowned and excused herself. "Elena I'm really sorry about Alaric, he was amazing, and I know how important he was to you. When I lost my Dad it was bad, but at least I still had my Mum, and Bonnie's still got her Dad, whatever happens with her Mum."

At first Elena nodded numbly as if the words were barely reaching her, and then something in Caroline's tone registered with her, "Has something happened with Bonnie's Mum?"

"She's gone Elena. She didn't take the transition well."

"Why didn't she tell me?" Elena asked, shocked.

"She didn't think it was the time, she feels horrible about what happened with Alaric, she's blaming herself for not being here to step in with some supernatural magic save but she's grieving too. It's worse this time, at least before she figured her Mum didn't know what she was missing out on but she's met Bonnie now, she knows what she's like and it still wasn't enough to make her stay."

"Thanks Caroline, I needed to know that. Tell her I'm sorry okay, it'll be better next time."

"We'll come to the funeral okay? All of us, Matt too, and Jeremy?"

"Definitely," Elena smiled. "Jeremy flys home tonight."

"Great," Caroline beamed.

"But just for a visit, and to make sure he's not wearing that ring anymore. He's doing so well, I don't want to drag him back into all of this."

"Really Elena? Are you sure? Jeremy's not a kid anymore, wouldn't it help to have him here?" Caroline couldn't imagine living alone her Mother's house without any other family.

"It's okay, I've got Damon," Elena smiled weakly and squeezed his hand.

"Well I'm glad he's looking out for you," Caroline smiled. Whatever she and Bonnie had thought about the two of them getting together, none of that mattered now. If Damon was what Elena needed none of them were going to question that.

Damon nodded. "Okay I think your witch is waiting for you."

"Right. Bonnie. Later," Caroline hugged Elena. "I love you."

"I love you too Care," Elena smiled.

Caroline nodded, reassured and left them with a wave and a smile in Damon's direction.

Elena lent into Damon as they closed the door behind her friend, and let out a sigh. It was just so much work to be around people right now. "I was a bitch wasn't I?"

"Your little witchy friend just needed a little reality check, she'll be fine."

"No, she won't be, her Mum's walked out on her twice, she's strong but she won't be fine. None of us are fine anymore. I'm not sure if any of us will ever be fine again. I keep thinking that it will be, that one day I'll be old enough that this will be a sad chapter in my past but every time Jeremy and I get I get our lives together something else drags us down. I'm scared this will push him over the edge."

"You don't need to worry about Jeremy, I took care of it remember? He's all level headed and okay with the universe now. He can go back to playing happy families with your relatives after this," Damon paused and swallowed hard. "You could too Elena, I could fix this for you."

"No you couldn't, because I wouldn't be me and we wouldn't be us. Too much has changed. I can't go back. I can't live a lie. I can't choose it. With Jeremy it was different, he's not the Doppelganger."

"But he is a Gilbert; he's a Mystic Falls native with a Founders legacy if it wasn't for you he would have inherited all of this anyway. It's okay if you want your brother back, no one would blame you."

Elena was impressed; Damon was managing to go considerably longer without putting on his I'm-a-vampire-I-don't-get-human-stuff mask. She slipped her hands around his waist, enjoying the firmness of his middle, he felt so solid, so constant. "Call me selfish but I don't want to have to worry about him right now."

"Then don't. He's fine."

"It will be good to see him though."

"You're not worried he's going to have a problem with…" Damon wriggled his eyebrows. "Your new boy toy I mean."

"Boy toy?" Elena grinned, it was like a torch whose batteries were dying, the light came on but it didn't quite have its usual brightness, still it was the closest thing Damon had seen to a happy Elena since she'd woken up after her almost day long nap the day before. "Is that what you are?"

"You tell me Miss Gilbert, do you have serious intentions for me or are you just using me for my hot body?" Damon wasn't sure how much to tease, he felt that at any moment he would make a misstep and she would push him away. So when Elena kissed him deeply and began pulling his dark blue shirt out of his pants he knew she was using him, just like alcohol, drugs or compulsion, but he was okay with that. He would let her feel happy to be alive, even if she hated him for it in the morning.

**A/N – It's been a bumpy couple of chapters for Elena and Damon. I really didn't want to kill Alaric – I love the character and would be so upset to lose him from the show, but in the context of the story it was either follow the cannon or depart from it – in this case I wanted to do the later and see what might come of it. I hope you can enjoy the good moments despite the bad ones, and that you understand that it's part of a bigger vision of wanting them to make it worse. The end of this chapter marks a huge step in their relationship, and one that I think we all wanted to be so much more perfect and romantic, but I somehow doubt that Elena and Damon would ever get perfect first time around, I have feeling when it does happen it's going to be a little bit messy. But again if they get there in the end then that is the real love story. BTW Elena's grief is somewhat based on my own experiences of grieving for a loved one last year, so if it doesn't feel quite right to you or overdramatic or whatever I'm sorry but this is what it was like for me. **


	11. Chapter 11

**Thanks for all the laughs**

_N/B: Jeremy doesn't know about Alaric and the rings, he's been feed the same story as the police – Alaric died protecting an innocent young woman from a killer._

"Elena, I'm home," Jeremy called out as he came in the door. "What's with getting Stefan to pick me up?"

"Shh," Damon cut in as he zipped down the stairs. "She's sleeping."

"At 7 o'clock?" Jer asked cocking an eyebrow.

"She's had a rough couple of days."

"Yeah me too," Jeremy agreed. "Thanks for looking after her man but I should have been here."

"You were where Elena wanted you to be, safe."

"Huh?" Jeremy was confused.

"I just don't think your sister wants you to rush into moving back to town while there's a pscyho killer getting around town, so you won't right." The last words were the powerful ones. Jeremy blinked for a moment and then all ideas of rushing home to play sister's keeper were abandoned. Damon knew this wasn't strictly Elena-authorised but it was easier than going through a long conversation that Jeremy wouldn't be able to understand and Elena wouldn't be able to explain. Things were simpler this way. Damon couldn't run around trying to protect Jeremy from the Originals and Elena couldn't handle it if he failed.

"So, are you like living here now?" Jeremy queried.

"Just visiting," Damon smiled.

"You know you could," Elena offered casually in Damon's direction, coming in mid conversation and giving Jeremy a longer than normal hug. "It's so good to see you. I can't believe I didn't pick you up from the airport, my sleep has been totally screwed up this week."

"No worried, I'm here, I'm just sorry it's because of this."

"You sound good Jer, really good," Elena said positively trying not to choke. The sight of her brother had sent a flesh rush of tears down her face but they were silent tears and she was able to smile reassuringly through them.

"I am, I mean I know this is horrible, I keep thinking wow can anything else happen to this family, but I don't know, since I've moved I'm feeling more like I can cope, being around a family again with real grownups, it seems to help. Maybe you should move too?"

"Sorry Jer, I'd love to be closer to you but my place is here. Mystic Falls needs me too much."

"This town can survive without the Gilberts you know, don't throw your life away on some family legacy, there's more to life than the Founders Council and the Heritage Committee. It's been really good getting away from all of that."

"I'm glad for you Jeremy, but I can't. Not now. Maybe one day," Elena promised smiling. "Now, how about some food?" she asked brightly.

"Sure," Jeremy smiled.

Damon was surprised and somewhat confused. He had predicted that Elena would wake up from her post-coital nap, decide she had made a huge mistake and kick his ass out of the house. Instead she had practically invited him to move in, in front of her brother. Secondly, even though he had been the one to compel Jeremy he was still amazed how well the younger Gilbert was dealing with things. Maybe he had underestimated Elena's sad little brother. At any rate if Elena wanted them to play happy families for now he would, in the morning they had a funeral to go to and no one was looking forward to that. In fact the more Damon thought about it the bigger the knot of dread grew in his stomach. For the first time since Alaric had died Damon had stopped worrying about how Elena was coping and it left room for horrible inner questions.

Damon found Alaric's last scotch bottle and opened it sadly. He filled a crystal class almost to overflowing and while Elena and Jeremy talked in the kitchen Damon made a silent toast his fallen comrade. The burn helped a little, but the bottle would be empty by morning before he slept that night. It was all he could do to keep from making his excuses and going out on the town. Damon knew himself well enough to know that if he did there was a chance he'd do something spectacularly stupid, like sleeping with Rebekah, not that he was feeling in the least bit sexually deprived now that things were finally happening on that front. Generally speaking Damon wasn't one for worrying about making mistakes, life was too short or too eternal to torture yourself like little brother Stefan when he was in high and mighty mode, but now that Elena was finally his Damon had so much more to lose.

**A/N – sorry for the short chapter update, the next chapter will also be a bit small but it will be significant for Elena and Damon who haven't yet had a chance to talk about what happened at the end of Chapter 10 (it's not the sort of conversation you have with your little brother in the room!). After that we have a funeral to attend but some action is coming up I promise. Damon and Elena have been really tied up in their own little world at present but the stalemate with the Originals will not last forever. **


	12. Chapter 12

**Vampires Don't Do Nice**

"Damon Salvatore, what are you doing?" Elena asked with a grim look as she joined her lover on the sofa in front of the TV. The TV was off and Damon hadn't even bothered to turn the light on.

Damon shrugged nonchalantly. "Where's Jeremy?"

"He's gone to The Grill, wants to catch up with Matt before the funeral tomorrow. He's amazing isn't he? I mean I thought he'd be a mess. Like I've been."

"Don't be too hard on yourself Elena, he wasn't here for it, he doesn't really know what happened…. Doesn't have to live with the memories."

"Hey, I'm here if you need to talk," Elena offered taking his hand. "All we've talked about is me me me, you're missing him too aren't you?"

"Me, nah, vampire, humans are lunch not friends, who needs friends?"

"When will you accept that you don't have to pretend with me?" Elena levelled, raising a knowing eyebrow at Damon.

"Probably never, I'm a guy, it's what we do."

"Well stop it, be real for a minute, how are you?"

"Just peachy," Damon smiled. Elena gave him a look of disappointment. "Okay, I have had better days," he admitted. "There may have formed some residual pesky human-like emotional attachment to your guardian, but only because he was a vampire killing drunk and I'm that masochistic."

Elena smiled, "See there - that was almost honest."

"Almost is close enough," Damon returned smiling weakly. He let himself drown in her eyes, it was a relief.

"I'm sorry we didn't talk earlier, after,…. I woke up and you were gone and then Jeremy was here... I didn't get a chance to tell you- "

"It's okay, it doesn't have to happen again, not for a while, we can wait," Damon answered hollowly, closing his eyes and bracing for the rejection.

Elena smirked and squeezed his hand. Even though it had been the single most natural, impulsive, primal hour of her life she had had her doubts, wondered if maybe she had done something wrong or if she was imagining how perfect they were together. She knew she must seem fairly fragile and limited compared to a vampiric partner. But it seemed Damon was the one who'd missed the office memo on this one, "I was going to say, thank you and I'm sorry we got interrupted."

"Thank you?" now Damon was smirking. "Elena you say thank you when someone gives you a lift to school or helps you move the sofa. You do not thank me for - that. Ever."

Elena shrugged, abashed. "Anyway I'm serious about you moving in here. I know I'm too young and yesterday I could have given you a big speech about how we aren't ready and we're just working things out and I need to learn to live by myself without Alaric or you looking out for me but when I woke up and you weren't there I realised I didn't miss you because I was lonely, I missed you because I like you being here, I like you being around. I like that you had dinner with me and my brother tonight even though you didn't really want to and you suck at dinner party conversation."

"I do no," Damon objected.

"You don't care what subjects Jeremy is doing at school or how he went on his chem test."

"True," Damon agreed.

"And that's okay, because you still tried. You still talked to him and me and you didn't threaten to kill him or compel him or anything. You were just nice."

"That's the most horrible thing you've ever said to me," Damon joked, mortified. "I am not nice. Vampires do not do nice."

"You sure about that?" Elena teased and leaned her forehead against his, eying him. The rest was inevitable. Undeniable. It was her turn to comfort him, and she enjoyed every moment of it. For the next hour Alaric was the last thing on her mind. The grief was still there, waiting to ambush her in a dark moment, but it no longer permeated every breath she took. Had she stopped and thought about how few days had passed the wave of loss would have confused her again, and in the morning when she put on her funeral blacks it would, but the human mind is a strange device, it knows when it needs to protect itself.


	13. Chapter 13

**When A Door Closes**

"Argh, noo," Elena complained, pulling the doona over her head and closed her eyes.

"Gah. Turn that off," Damon groaned, and before she'd moved the alarm was off and Damon was under the covers beside her. When Elena opened her eyes the vision of Damon hiding under the covers next to her was oddly reminiscent of pretending to go camping with Jeremy when they were kids. All they needed was a torch and to not have hangovers.

Suddenly they were looking at each other and Damon cared a lot less about how rough he felt. He shifted gears rapidly from hating all reality and responsibility with a passion to a happy wonderful disbelief. Her black eyelashes framed her eyes perfectly and her dark hair was mussed from the bed. More importantly her lips were only inches away. Damon cocked a half smile and kissed them, softly and tentatively as if he was still checking he really was allowed to do that. "Good morning sunshine," his warm voice murmured as they parted.

A smile flitted across Elena's lips and lit her eyes for a second before it, and all happiness, died there. "I don't want to do this," she explained.

Thankfully Damon understood what she meant, "We could skip it," he suggested. "He's dead either way. Funerals are for mourners not the dead, Alaric would understand."

"I have to go Damon. Everyone from the school is expecting me, and Caroline, but I need to go. Somehow it makes it real. We've watched him die how many times? And he's always come back to us. I need to see that this is real."

Damon nodded slightly, though he couldn't bring himself to say that he did too. "Mind if we run by my place for some clothes? It'll give me a chance to catch up with my little brother too; he sent me a text saying he needs to talk to me in private about some new information, whatever that means."

"What do you think he wants to talk to you about?"

"Oh, knowing Stefan and his penchant for angst he'll probably threaten to leave town, I'll beg him to stay, we'll have a moment of brotherly bonding and then go off to the funeral happy as lambs."

"Well whatever it is, we should find out, it could be important. You go to the boarding house and see Stefan and get some clothes, pack a bag, you should have of your stuff here, even with the super speed it's got to be annoying not having any spare clothes here, and Jeremy's hand me downs are not exactly your style. I'll go to the funeral with Jeremy, we'll see you there."

Damon gave her a doubtful look.

"I'll be fine, really, you're my boyfriend not my babysitter," Elena insisted. Damon agreed reluctantly, mostly because she'd used the b word and it found it hard to argue with any sentence that was premised on them being a real couple. He gave Elena a peck on the lips and was gone before she could add a, "Say Hi to Stefan for me," which was probably a good thing, because she still wasn't sure if that was being polite or insensitive. Today was not the day to worry about the etiquette of dating your ex's brother.

Two hours later Elena Gilbert arrived at the packed church, Jeremy at her side. Alaric's blood relatives had elected to have a separate service in his hometown the following day. Elena felt a bit strange about his coffin being flown across the country after the service and being buried in some strange place she'd never seen but she couldn't bring herself to fight them over it. His body was the least of what she owed them. Between being the Gilbert representative on the town council and a teacher Alaric had a lot of mourners. The first row of the church was reserved for Elena, her family and closest friends. With a slightly awkward hello to Stefan, Elena sat next to Damon, Stefan sat on his other side, and Jeremy sat beside her, Matt next to him and Caroline and Bonnie next to Matt. A red-eyed Dr Fell sat behind them. Elena and Meredith exchanged nods but neither wanted to try talking and risk dissolving into tears before the funeral had even begun.

"What did Stefan want?" Elena whispered to Damon, knowing of course that Stefan would hear her asking.

Damon put a finger to his lips and gave her a meaningful look. Elena got the idea it wasn't Stefan Damon was worried about overhearing.

Waves of _deja vu_ washed over Elena. Before her parents' funeral she had worried that she wouldn't know what to do, she'd never been to a funeral before her parents, not even for a grandparent. Now with her parents' funeral and Aunt Jenna's under her belt Elena felt oddly experienced in this now familiar process.

It didn't make it any easier to put the words together for the Eulogy but her and Jeremy took turns thanking Alaric for looking after the, praising his teaching, and applauding his strong moral code and brave selflessness. Anyone listening would have thought they were talking about the way he died, but they knew there was so much more to it. Like all funerals it was a sanitised sugar coated version of the truth, but it felt right to praise the man who had become their constant when no one else had been left.

Anger burned inside her when she realised that Klaus and Rebecca were sitting next to Tyler's Mom like any other respectable founding family. Klaus saw that he had caught her gaze and smiled slightly, Rebecca gave her a look that made no attempt to hide her lack of grief. But even Elena knew that it wasn't their fault that Alaric had died. It was the one bad thing in her life right now she couldn't blame on them.

While Jeremy was speaking Elena noticed that some of her classmates now regarded her not only with grief but with fear, some feared the violence that seemed to plague their town, but with a surprise she realised that others feared her and Jeremy. Apparently having buried her parents, her Aunt and her guardian was enough to finally once and for all make it official, there was something just a little bit strange about the Gilberts. A year earlier Elena would have been annoyed but now it was kind of funny. Part of her envied the doe eyed students who had no idea of the real evils that went on in their hometown, but today was not a day for self-pity. Although the grief made her feel old beyond her years her body felt strong and she felt alive.

Damon was like a statue throughout the ceremony, he didn't cry, but he also didn't smile, though his mouth twitched when Elena looked to him for reassurance. Mostly he was as still as a rock, grim and resolute, except for when he noticed her crying and his arm wrapped warmly around her pulling her against him, anchoring her in her sea of grief.

When it was over it felt as if they had been in the church for hours, and it had been a long ceremony, with the principal and Mrs Lockwood both taking turns to speak. Elena was stunned that there hadn't been a single question from the priest about the service but assumed that someone else, maybe the school principle or Mrs Lockwood had taken care of it.

"I hope it was okay, I tried to do my best for him," Caroline whispered hugging her outside, "If there's anything I can do, just ask." Damon has slipped away to do something so Elena was standing with Caroline and Bonnie outside the church. A lot of people who knew Alaric had been living with her had passed on their sympathies to her and Jeremy, knowing he had no other family present, and it was exhaustingly familiar. It was a relief to finally have a moment alone to talk before the wake in the school gym, which Elena hoped to make only a very brief appearance at. At least the principle had offered to hold something at school saving her from having people come to the house.

"Thank you for being amazing so amazing. I know you're still grieving too," said Elena.

Caroline nodded with understanding. She was glad that the distance between them seemed to be closing again. "The more people we lose the more I realise how important it is to hang onto the people we still have."

Elena smiled and nodded and they hugged quickly again. "Definitely," she agreed looking at Bonnie who gave her a relieved smile and grabbed her in quick hug.

"I'm so sorry Elena," Bonnie whispered into her hair.

"It's okay. We have enough enemies without turning on each other. Let's do better at working together from now on," Elena responded. Caroline and Bonnie both nodded. "Speaking of which, has anyone seen Stefan? I think something's going on with him but I haven't had a chance to find out what." She cast her gaze around and to her surprise Stefan was talking with Klaus and Rebecca, and smiling as if they were old friends.

Just then Damon reappeared behind them and slid his arms around her waist. "Hello girls," he greeted warmly. Elena was a little surprised but it was comforting to feel his closeness. She was more taken aback when he steered her head towards him and kissed her rather inappropriately given their context.

"Ah, Damon, don't take this the wrong way, but we're outside of a church," Elena interrupted pulling away. 

"What better place to show our love for each other and celebrate God blessing us with each other." That was just strange enough from Damon that Elena could work out something was up.

"Okay."

"What are you born again?" Caroline asked with raised eyebrows.

"Just counting my blessings," Damon smiled. "I never thought I'd be lucky enough to finally win Elena's heart, and even if Ric isn't here to see that I'm not going to dwell. Elena understands, _there are some things we don't need to talk about, she just understands_, _I find she's very intuitive like that_," Damon emphasised his words such a way that hinted to Elena that now was not the time to ask questions.

"Well, we're really happy for you guys," Bonnie broke in. Elena could tell she wasn't totally sincere but she knew Bonnie was really trying and that was what mattered.

"We are?" Caroline asked, surprised.

"Yes, as long as Elena's happy then we're happy," Bonnie smiled.

Caroline bit back a comment along the lines of, _that'll be the first, _but figured it was better to keep the peace.

"Now, haven't we got a school gym to get to?" Damon asked pointedly. Something was definitely up. Elena didn't know why Damon was suddenly so excited about going to Mystic Falls High for the wake but Stefan was still talking to Klaus and Rebekah a few metres away so she wasn't going to ask why.

"Sure," Elena agreed. "I'd hate to be late."

Caroline and Bonnie looked confused but they went along with Elena's act, after Elena whispered to Jeremy that she was getting a lift with Damon the four of them headed off to the wake. Damon took Elena is his car and Caroline took Bonnie in hers.


	14. Chapter 14

**The Plan**

**A/N: you will notice I have borrowed some ideas from the canon here but also departed from the events in the show, I changed things up a bit in terms of who found out what and when and where and how but there's still a general echo of some key ideas from the show. I think it's still pretty clear and straightforward, let me know if it's not. This theme of borrowing but also differentiating a bit will continue over the next few chapters as I pick and choose which bits of the canon suit my story. I hope to keep it close enough that it still feels believable, as much as a vampire story can be. **

"Now will you tell me what's going on?" Elena asked as they drove away from the church.

"Stefan slept with Rebekah."

"Whoa. So, what, now he's on their side?" Damon tried to ignore the way Elena's eyes flared with shock or the way her mouth twitched with disgust. It was natural that she wouldn't want any of their group hooking up with Rebekah, let alone her ex-boyfriend. More than anything Elena was disgusted by the idea that Stefan might betray them out of jealousy.

"No, now he has an in. Apparently after Ric died my little brother was so bent up about he decided to take it out on his liver with Tequila and blondie couldn't resist but stick her nose in, so he told her about you and me and it being over between him and you, and well one thing led to another," Damon shrugged. "Anyways while he and Rebekah were bumping uglies he somehow found out she was trying to track down the location of the timber milled from a second white oak tree. Apparently it was used to build Wickory Bridge but here's the thing most of the original timber has been replaced over the years, so it's not so easy to just go carve a piece of the bridge, you might not get the right piece and then you've got a cranky original on your hands. I suppose you could do some sort of DNA testing, the support beams look original so they're probably white oak but there's a MUCH easier way to get ourselves some original-killing stakes."

"There is?"

"The history department at Mystic Falls High School had the original sign, built from the same wood. If we get the sign we know we've got white oak aka Kryptonite for Original Vamps."

"Wow. So that's why you didn't want to talk about it back at the church, so Rebekah and Klaus wouldn't find out."

"Exactly. That, and the more we can sell the idea that Stefan and I are no longer on speaking terms the more they will trust him."

"Hence the make out session outside the church," Elena inferred, comprehension dawning on her.

"Sorry about that," he grinned, not looking in the least bit embarrassed.

"I've done worse things to try and kill Klaus, it was just a little embarrassing with Mayor Lockwood and Mrs Forbes and everyone around. Plus I don't think Bonnie is quite as okay with us as she's pretending."

"She'll get over it," Damon reassured her, his tone suggesting he cared about as much about Bonnie's approval as he did about a piece of lint on his shirt. Actually no, white lint on black clothing frustrated him to no end, judgemental disapproving witches were to be expected. "Especially if we can take out Klaus."

"So what's the plan?" Elena asked.

"The school principal is planning to present the sign to Mrs Lockwood at the wake, we get there Klaus and Rebekah and get hold of it before they have a chance to destroy it. I would have gone ahead but we needed them to think that everything's going to plan, and it was too important that they see you and me together for me to miss the funeral."

"Okay so find the sign, make stakes, then what?" Elena asked.

"The closer Stefan gets to Klaus the easier it will be to take them by surprise. But in the meantime we need don't keep our eggs in one basket. Once we get the sign I'm going to chop it up and we'll each take a piece. That's why I told Caroline to drive herself, if Stefan doesn't manage to take out either Klaus or Rebekah we need to get out of there as fast as possible. I know you had misgivings about Elijah but if we hesitate we could lose Stefan or our last chance to bring them all down. We need do this today Elena, are you with me?"

"I'm with you," Elena nodded grimly. "Just tell me what to do."

"Look natural, try to get yourself overheard talking about being with me and Stefan being all cranky pants about it. We need to sell the story. Do not go anywhere near Stefan, don't talk to him, don't make doe eyed I-hope-he's-okay looks in his direction," Damon instructed.

"Got it," Elena agreed.

"I wish you didn't have to come at all, I don't like you being in this position," Damon looked pained by the prospect of putting his beloved in danger again but there was no way around it. "There's a vile of distilled vervain in the glove box take a swig of that, just in case Klaus or Rebekah try to get close. It won't stop them from breaking your neck but at least Klaus wants you kept alive."

"What if you get injured and you need my blood?" Elena asked quickly.

"I won't, there'll be a virtual smorgasbord of teenagers at the school that I can feed on if I need to, not that I'm planning on needing to," Damon gave her what he hoped was a look of confidence. Elena nodded, opened the vile and gulped down the vervain with a grimace.

**A/N – Getting excited? I am! **


	15. Chapter 15

**Rebekah**

Elena and Damon entered the gym together, his arm wrapped around her waist, pulling her close. Damon breathed in her hair as she scanned the room and Elena smiled more than was appropriate given their setting. The gym was packed. Elena figured some kids who hadn't had the confidence to attend the church service had shown up at the gym instead; there was free food and less pressure to be formally dressed or openly mournful. Damon and Elena moved to the snack table and helped themselves to pre-cut sandwich quarters, they held hands while eating and scanned the crowd. Rebekah, Klaus and Stefan were near the temporary stage that had been set up for speeches. Mrs Lockwood was standing with them and the Principal was waiting near the stage waiting for everyone to arrive so that he could get the formal proceedings over and done with.

The Mystic Falls student body was a little too used to these sorts of occasions but Elena was sure that many of the students really were shocked that Mr Saltzman was gone, he'd been about a hundred times nicer than Mr Tanner, not that that had been hard. Alaric didn't have the most respected profile, rumours had gone around about his drinking and he'd been seen at more than one party at the Salvatore boarding house or the Lockwood mansion where it wasn't entirely appropriate to see faculty members, but he was well liked. He was the teacher that always gave people second chances and they respected the fact he'd never taken his personal problems out on them, though they had to admit his lessons weren't always as well planned as they had been in his early days at Mystic Falls High.

Their target acquired, Damon steered Elena closer to the stage and Damon hugged her against him and whispered, "Don't worry about Stefan, we're here for Alaric." It only took Elena a second to register his intent.

"I don't care what he thinks anyway, I've made my choice," Elena promised, looking deeply into his eyes. It wasn't even a total lie, she wasn't going to go running at the first sign of a hissy fit from Stefan but in truth she did still care, just not enough to be willing to sacrifice her own happiness, she'd sacrificed enough already.

"Let him get mad, he had his fun, it's my turn now," Damon teased.

Elena punched him on the shoulder, "You're awful."

"And you love it."

"I do," she answered, this time giving him a deep look of total sincerity. Damon didn't want to overplay their performance but he gave her a quick peck on the lips in response. It was all he could do to stay focused on the game.

Their ploy had worked; Klaus and Rebecca had noted their arrival and that they appeared to be together, Elena and Damon both hoped they'd convinced them. All eyes turned to the stage when the Principal took to the microphone. The first part of his speech was a rehash of the sentiments expressed at the church but he moved quickly onto a much more exciting announcement, "The school would like to do anything we can to remember Mr Saltzman and as a gesture on his behalf we would like to present the original Wickory Bridge sign to Mayor Lockwood. The sign will be installed in preparation for the unveiling of the bridge after its complete restoration and we have asked that plaque be added noting Mr Saltzman's role in its preservation. Mr Saltzman was instrumental in researching the history of the bridge in preparations for the restoration. Mrs Spice, one of Mr Saltzman's co-workers, will now bring the sign on stage to present it to Mrs Lockwood, Mayor of Mystic Falls."

Elena had been listening so intently she hadn't even noticed Damon disappearing from her side, but as soon as she did she glanced over at Rebekah and saw that Stefan and Klaus were gone. Elena looked away quickly not wanting to draw Rebekah's attention.

"Mrs Spice," the principal prompted, but Mrs Spice did not appear. Elena wondered if she would. Would Mrs Pearce be another innocent victim caught in the middle of their battle with the Originals but everyone would be better off without them, it was too late to get squeamish about the casualties. Still, she really hoped Mrs Spice was just sleeping off a concussion behind stage.

"Here, I am," Mrs Spice's feminine middle aged voice wafted across the stage with a hint of embarrassment. "Sorry, Mr Saltzman had this in a very safe place," she smiled broadly. The slightly dumpy woman with short brunette curls emerged onto the stage, sign in hand.

Elena stifled the impulse to run forward and claim the sign for herself. She was confused, where was Damon? Where were Stefan and Klaus? Her body filled with fear and adrenaline. Rebekah shot her a death stare and a second later Rebekah was behind her. It was a sloppy move in a room full of kids but if you weren't looking for it vampire talents were surprisingly easy to miss. Rebecca gripped one of Elena's arms so hard that it bruised and whispered, "Come on Elena, let's go find your lover, shall we?" Rebekah smiled falsely but Elena had no doubt that she was in big trouble.

Rebekah pushed Elena through the crowd. She glanced around for a familiar face, anyone who might realise what was going on, but what could they have done? Their power was nothing compared to Klaus and Rebekah's. The only chance they had as the sign and the sign was on stage in front of half of Mystic Falls High.

Elena and Rebekah went out a side door and into a nearby classroom. Stefan had backed Klaus into a corner, Caroline and Damon lay battered and bleeding on the floor behind beside him, both held roughly crafted stakes. They looked dead and Elena's heart skipped a beat but there was no sign that they had been staked making it likely they were only temporarily dead. Elena wouldn't have been able to understand how Stefan had gotten Klaus into this position had Bonnie not been seated beside her fallen friend and Damon, hands to her temple chanting. Clearly Bonnie was responsible doing something to control Klaus.

"You might want to think again Stefan," Rebekah threatened, and she sunk her teeth into Elena's neck. If Rebekah ripped out Elena's carotid artery, or worse, ripped her head off, vampire blood wasn't going to save her, but Rebekah's plan was to distract Stefan to save Klaus and if she killed Elena nothing would stop Stefan from plunging the stake into Klaus' heart. Rebekah drank deeply from Elena, and that of course was her undoing. The vervain hit Rebekah's system and she reeled back, unsteady, choking and spitting.

Stefan spun and in a moment he was on top of Rebekah, plunging the stake into her heart. Shock registered on Rebekah's face, "No," she moaned, as her body went rigid and the life slipped from her eyes.

It was awful, as much of a bitch as Rebekah had been she had also been, in so many ways, just another teenage girl struggling to fit in and cope with some pretty serious abandonment issues.

"You'll pay for that," Klaus growled. Bonnie looked weak and Elena didn't know how long she could hold it up. Her neck wound was leaking blood but Elena raced over to Damon and took the stake from his dead hands and ran towards Klaus. Stefan had moved at the same instant, taking Caroline's stake. As Bonnie's hold on Klaus dissolved Klaus moved toward grabbing the white oak stake of Stefan, whom he assumed was the bigger threat but Elena used the moment to plunge hers into his back, hoping, praying that it would reach its mark in time to save Stefan.

**A/N: So, I've now killed another character I like, darn! But I have my reasons and it will fuel the story ahead. Stay tuned to find out what happens to Klaus and the other Originals, and what that means for our protagonists. **


	16. Chapter 16

**Klaus**

Klaus fell to the floor and as he fell Stefan fell under him. Bonnie scrambled up from her spot on the floor and together Bonnie and Elena heaved Klaus off of Stefan. Klaus was dead. Relief flooded Elena, there was a chance they'd make it out of this room alive. Would Stefan?

"Why didn't Klaus die when we killed Rebekah?" Elena asked desperately.

"I'm sorry Elena, he made me break the spell joining them together," Bonnie answered quickly. "He grabbed Caroline and I as soon as we came into the gym."

"So Kol, Finn and Elijah are still alive?"

Bonnie nodded miserably.

"Stefan?" Elena asked. The white oak stake had pierced his shoulder but the dying original had missed his mark. Stefan should recover.

"Pull it out," Stefan grunted.

Elena nodded and with two hands tugged the stake out of her ex-lovers' shoulder. Stefan gasped and Elena pressed her hand over the wound. "Is he dead?" Stefan asked weakly, unable to get up.

Elena nodded. "He's finally gone, you did it Stefan," she smiled.

"It wasn't worth it, but at least you'll be safe now," Stefan whispered. It hurt Elena seeing the defeated look in his eyes but loving Stefan and being _in love_ with Stefan weren't the same thing, she couldn't give him back everything Klaus had taken.

"It looks bad, you need to feed," Elena assessed, offering her hand, "Wait – no - the vervain, Bonnie have you had any?"

"Not much, not since Abby left, I wear a vervain bracelet anyway," Bonnie timidly held out her wrist to Stefan. It was the last thing she wanted to do, but she owned Elena this much.

Stefan shook his head, "I don't do that anymore," he protested.

"Stefan you need to heal, Kol, Finn and Elijah could be coming, we don't know how they'll react. Elijah and Finn might be okay but Kol?" The name hung on her lips, full of foreboding, "I have a feeling he's not going to like this. Do you have any more white oak stakes?"

"Damon hid the rest, he should be awake soon. I can heal on animal blood, it will take time, but as long as Damon wakes up you won't need me." He looked apologetic, "I can't start again Elena. I can't give it to it again." His eyes pleaded with her.

"You had human blood that night in the alley and you didn't turn back into The Ripper, you can do this Stefan, I still trust you," Elena urged. "I can't protect Caroline and Damon without you," she added desperately, as if Kol would come crashing through the door at any moment. It might take Kol and Elijah time to return to Mystic Falls but Finn was still in town.

Stefan sighed and nodded grimly. She had a point. "Bonnie, you know how to stop me, make my head explode if you have to."

Bonnie nodded but tried to look trusting, as if she was lending him her car keys not an artery. "I'll count so you don't lose track, stop after ten seconds. That should be enough." Even in this she was in charge and organised.

Stefan nodded.

"Okay, one," Bonnie began. Stefan sunk his fangs into her wrist. Bonnie flinched and looked like she was ready to throw up, but she stuck it out. "Two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight, nine, ten." Stefan pulled himself off before Bonnie had to make his brain exploded. They were both panting.

"Thank you," Stefan managed to gasp. Behind them Elena and Bonnie heard more gasps. Damon and Caroline were waking up. Elena ran to them.

Damon was cracking his neck back into place, "Hey, I missed all the fun!" he complained. "Just like Stefan to play hero and kill all the originals while I'm dead."

"Are you okay?" Elena asked, worried.

"Nothing a few teenagers won't fix. So they're all gone?"

"Kol, Finn and Elijah are still out there, Bonnie unlinked them," Elena explained. "She didn't have a choice, Klaus forced her," Elena added defensively.

"Interesting. I'm not sure I like the idea of three bereaved and angry originals," Damon grimaced. "Give me a hand up and I'll go find some refreshments," Elena helped him up and though she hated the idea of him feeding on her classmates she had to admit this wasn't the time to go looking for a blood bag and Bonnie looked too pale to do any more donating.

"I'll get someone," Stefan offered and dashed out of the room.

Bonnie was helping Caroline to her feet. Caroline looked pretty hungry as well. "So Klaus is gone," Caroline sounded just a little sad. "I have to ring Tyler and see if the sire bond has broken." She pulled out her phone and rang her werewolf on again off again boyfriend. She looked at the phone in confusion. "It's just ringing. He should be picking up. Surely he'd known if the sire bond was broken. Wouldn't he want to come home straight away?" Bonnie and Elena exchanged glanced but shrugged, no one knew what it meant.

Stefan returned, with two blonde cheerleaders. Elena groaned internally. Why did it always have to be young pretty girls? Couldn't they snack on the football team? Worse, these were girls Elena knew.

"Hey Elena! Caroline!" the first blonde greeted in an overenthusiastic voice.

"Hey, Stefan said the party was back here," the second grinned.

"Hi," Elena returned weakly.

"Hello ladies, right over here," Damon input, confidently, then as soon as he had the gaze of the one closest to him, "You're having fun at the party, so much fun you want to close your eyes and just listen to the music, when you leave here that's all you'll remember." The blonde nodded and Damon sunk his teeth into her neck, drinking deeply but not so deep as to give her any more than a touch of anaemia.

Caroline followed suit, with the same story, adding only, "and when you leave here you're going to go get a burger at the grill and drink lots of water."

Although it was always hard to see the vampires feeding Elena had to smile at Caroline's attention to detail. "So what happened with the sign? I thought I saw it on stage?" Elena asked Stefan while they were waiting.

"We switched it for a fake, hoped it would buy us a little more time, it almost worked," Stefan half-smiled. "Luckily Damon was prepared, he cut these three stakes with a tomahawk and hid the leftovers, nothing fancy but they worked."

"Yeah, the did" Elena agreed, with a long look at Klaus and Rebekah's fallen bodies. "I still can't believe Klaus is gone. Stefan, you don't think we've made things worse do you? If Kol wants revenge… Elijah was bad enough when he though we betrayed him…"

"Maybe it's not over yet Elena, but there won't be any more hybrids, and we still have a few more stakes, we can do this," Stefan tried to sound encouraging, but Elena could tell he was worried too.

"It's my fault, I shouldn't have broken the spell binding them together," Bonnie worried.

"They had you and Caroline, you did what you had to do," Elena reassured her. "If you hadn't helped Stefan with Klaus we'd all be dead." Bonnie nodded numbly.

"Tyler still isn't answering his phone," Caroline reported, clearly worried. She still had blood smeared across her face, which was unusual for Caroline who was usually the best mannered vampire Elena had ever met. Caroline hated for her friends to see her like that. "You don't think something's happened to him do you?"

Elena could see the panic on Caroline's face, "He's probably just busy, maybe his phone is turned off or he left it somewhere," even as she said this, Elena had a bad feeling.


	17. Chapter 17

**In Memorial**

"Tyler's Mom was here for the memorial, she's not exactly president of my fan club but maybe she knows if he's okay, are you okay if I go and try and catch up with her?" Caroline's eyes darted from Elena to Stefan and Damon and back to Elena. They all looked worried, most of all Elena.

"Sure," Elena smiled weakly, "We don't even know for sure if they're coming, just be careful okay Care?"

Caroline nodded and made a beeline for the gym.

"How are you feeling?" Elena asked Stefan, but the blood on his shirt was from before Bonnie had fed him, the wound looked healed.

"Fine, thanks to Bonnie," Stefan smiled reassuringly and rather embarrassed. This was all getting a bit awkward.

"I'm fine and dandy too, thanks for asking," Damon input with a hint of jealousy.

"I can tell," Elena shot back, _giving him a look that said don't try that with me Damon Salvatore, you are not my just ex's jealous brother anymore Mr so don't even go there._ Damon couldn't help but grin and he met her gaze with a smouldering look that said, _just making sure you haven't forgotten. _Bonnie and Stefan couldn't help but be aware that they were not part of the exchange taking place between the two lovers. Bonnie felt awkward for all of them and Stefan's stomach churned but he did his best not to grimace. The new dynamic between them would take some getting used to and they had more pressing concerns.

"As much as I hate to ruin a good party I have a feeling we're going to have company," Damon warned. Damon went to the teacher's desk and before Elena could tell him not to poke around he pulled out the draw and retrieved the remaining white oak stakes.

"What was your hiding place?" Elena asked dubiously.

"Well it wasn't my first pick but I had to improvise when Klaus showed up," Damon rolled his eyes. "So, one each and one for Vampire Barbie and one for that busboy you're always dragging along on your little adventures."

"I want to keep Matt out of this for as long as possible," Elena returned seriously. "And I'm not sure if giving him a stake is going to protect him or just get him into more danger."

"As long as they don't know he's got it, it could help keep him safe," Stefan suggested. "But if they find out, they'll do anything to destroy it."

"We'll head back to my place, I'll send Jeremy and Matt a text saying them to stay away, it's too risky trying to give Matt stake now without getting caught, we don't know who could be watching, but the house is safer than the gym. Elijah's been invited in before but Kol and Finn haven't," Elena returned.

Damon nodded. "Elena rides with me. Stefan are you taking your new bff home or is she going to stick around his time?" he glanced disparagingly at Bonnie.

"I'm coming with you until I know Elena's safe," Bonnie asserted, her eyes giving Damon a defiant look. Whatever had passed between them all Bonnie was as committed as ever. "And I'll do anything I can do take down the originals," she promised.

Damon nodded and almost smiled with satisfaction, "That's more like it. Still, car pool with Stefan. Meet back at the house, do us a favour and find Blondie first and fill her in," Damon suggested.

Bonnie was about to agree when a shattered Caroline walked in through the classroom door. "He's gone," was all she could say before sinking to the floor. "Tyler's gone."

Elena ran to Caroline and hugged her friend. "What happened?" she asked quietly into Caroline's hair.

"His Mom got a call, from some she-wolf he was staying with, he just died on the spot, just like he'd been staked only there was nothing, there was now warning, she thought it might be some sort of witchcraft, she knew his Mom knew the truth about him so she called her from his cell." Caroline's blue eyes were glassy and distant, imagining the scene she was describing. "It only happened about half an hour ago, just when I tried to call him about Klaus."

There was a long pause where Caroline cried and Elena just held her.

"It doesn't sound like witchcraft," Bonnie said to Stefan looking worried.

"I know, I think it's got something to do with the Originals," Stefan returned. "After all Klaus turned Tyler."

"So we kill Klaus and hey presto wolf-boy drops dead, well that's inconvenient," Damon remarked.

"No one has ever killed an Original before," Stefan continued, deep in tough, "is it possible?" he asked himself.

"What?" Damon asked puzzled.

"What if the vampires Klaus sired died when he died?"

"Do you mean if you kill Klaus you kill all his hybrids? That's convenient," Damon smiled.

"What if when you kill an original you kill their whole bloodline?" Stefan finally vocalised the thought he had been chasing around his mind.

Suddenly Damon didn't look so pleased. Neither he nor Damon had any idea which Original had sired the bloodline they came from.

Elena was sitting cradling Caroline and stroking her hair but she hadn't missed the conversation between the Salvatores and her eyes met Damon's with unspeakable fear. Caroline's grief was raw and real and powerfully present, Elena's own grief over Alaric was still fresh, the idea that she could lose the two men she loved, both her lover and her ex, was unthinkable. Elena gently detached herself from Caroline and lifted Caroline's face by her chin, "Caroline, I'm so so sorry about Tyler, but we have to go now, it's not safe for you here, Damon's going to take you out to the car and you're going to come with us, we need to get out of here until we can work this out."

Caroline nodded numbly. The vampire part of her didn't want to crumble, didn't want to lie there helplessly on her knees, but the part of her that had loved Tyler with the intensity of a seventeen year old girl with a big heart couldn't find her feet.

Then Damon was on his knees beside Elena, in front of Caroline, whispering to her, "I'd carry you to the car myself if I didn't think it might get us killed. Caroline you need to get up and you need to walk out of here with us, and then you can fall apart all you want. You can do this, you may be blonde and bubbly but you are strong."

Through her tears Caroline looked up and met Damon's blue eyes and that was all the agreement he needed, he grasped her arms and lifted her to her feet like she was a feather, he slipped his arm behind her back and Elena took her other hand and together they walked her out of there. The tears dried on her face but she didn't need to hide them because after all, they had come for a memorial.

**A/N: Sorry for the delay in updates, hope everyone had a nice Easter/break. Hope this chapter wasn't too disappointing, I know more grief, but there's more action coming and I think they all needed a beat after the confrontation with Klaus. **


	18. Chapter 18

**The Fight**

Caroline allowed Damon to help her into the car and do up her buckle for her, as if she was a child, as if she was human and vulnerable enough to even need such protections. He closed her door for her and she slumped against it, blank eyes staring out the window. It was all she could do to stop the tears. She didn't even have anyone to be angry at, it wasn't Stefan or Elena's fault that killing Klaus had killed Tyler, none of them had known, it could have just as easily been Stefan, Damon and Caroline who had died with Klaus. It was like the Butterfly effect; a few hundred years ago someone had sired Rose who had sired Katherine who had sired Damon, and so on. None of them had known that the blood linking them would ultimately tie them all together, back to a single vampire; an original. They could end it, end all of it, take out the original family and rid the world of vampires for good. Yet on some level, despite all the blood and the deaths, it seemed wrong; to end an entire species. The fact that she was one of that species didn't matter to Caroline at that moment; she was too detached to care.

Damon on the other hand was practically pulsating with the knowledge. He had never felt so alive knowing that he could be killed without even knowing it was coming, because he had more to lose now, and yet he couldn't help but wonder if the best thing he could do would be to end it, end it all, for her, for his beautiful Elena, who deserved to be free of them all. Except whereas Stefan always felt that Elena deserved the chance at a normal life, on some level Damon believed that Elena deserved more than normal, she deserved a knight in shining armour with superpowers that could protect her, be with her forever. Ensure she would never want for anything. But the problem was that while the originals lived Damon couldn't quite be that knight, he would always know there was someone more powerful than himself, someone who might rip her away from him.

Damon started the car but before taking off for the Gilbert house Damon looked at his dark eyed beauty and tried to imagine what future was best for her but he realised he couldn't decide for her. She had to decide. It had to be her choice. "Elena if you want me to, I'll take them down, all of them. I'll end it, all of it. Mystic Falls will go back to being just another quaint American town with some slightly more unusual folklore."

"Seriously? You think I'm just going to say, sure fine kill my boyfriend and my best friend so I can sleep better at night."

"No one would blame you. You've seen what Stefan alone can do on a rampage; you'd be saving humanity from all of that."

"Humanity is pretty good at getting themselves killed without vampire help. I'm not saying its right Damon, I know it's wrong to let vampires kill people but I can't write off an entire species because of some supernatural loophole. Bonnie says you're unnatural, all of you, but you feel, you think, you're still alive. And besides, I love you, you idiot."

How could he argue with that? Damon melted and caught her lips up in a slow deep kiss. They were oblivious to Caroline's presence in the back seat, but that was okay because she barely registered their presence in the front.

Caroline's mind was a fog of loss and sorrow and confusion. Nothing made sense to her anymore, she had been happy with Matt and then she'd become a vampire and it had been wrong to stay with him, it had broken hear heart letting go of him and she would always love him from a distance but she'd done it for good reasons. Then Tyler had come along and their shared sensation of being different, of being non-human or more-than-human had bound them together, given them both purpose and comfort in their changed states. Now he was gone what was she left with? A life of loneliness?

After letting go of Matt she's had to accept that she couldn't be with a human, couldn't put one in danger like Stefan and Damon did, especially knowing that she could never give them a normal future, when she looked into Matt Donovan's future she saw white picket fences, kids and PTA meetings and she no longer fit in that picture. Dating a werewolf had been dangerous but at least she hadn't felt like she was taking anything away from him. She had never robbed Tyler of the chance at a normal life. Vampire couplings were rare, and the only one she'd ever had any real chemistry with was now dead, Stefan had just killed him. Caroline had fought so hard so endlessly to stay positive, to embrace her mortality. She loved that she would always be beautiful. But the cost was never getting older, never moving on, watching her mother age and die. Bonnie and Matt too. Greif over Tyler was multiplied and compounded by the years of grief ahead. The girl with the sunshine smile was finding it hard to imagine that she'd ever smile again. Maybe it was time to end it. Maybe she was better off taking them down. One by one; Kol, Finn and Elijah until all the vampires were all gone. Would the world really miss vampires? Maybe for a while, Elena would mourn them, but in a few generations all memory of them would be gone, they would be reduced to folklore, and stories, the fiction she'd once believed they was the truth.

"Nobody else is going to die," Elena reassured Damon when they parted, her cheeks flushed with the intensity of the combination of attraction and affection. It was a powerful combination of wanting.

The words were aimed at Damon but they floated in to the periphery of Caroline's consciousness and she turned them over in her mind questioning whether she agreed or disagreed. Caroline wanted blood, she wanted to be angry, she wanted to get revenge for Tyler. She couldn't, wouldn't take it out on Stefan or Damon, so that only left Finn, Kol and Elijah.

As if summoned by her thoughts two figures appeared out of nowhere and even stomping on the breaks wasn't enough to stop the car from crashing into the wall of vampire in front of them. There were only two of them; Finn and Elijah, but their combined strength was the equivalent of hitting a brick wall, the front of the car crumpled. Elena was thrown so hard against her seatbelt she felt the bruise immediately. Damon threw it into reverse but a third vampire picked up the back of the car. Kol. Damon cursed. "Call Stefan, stay in the car. Caroline time to wake up," Damon instructed. Elena dialled her ex while Caroline and Damon emerged from the car.


	19. Chapter 19

**Elijah**

Damon faced Elijah and Finn while Caroline turned towards Kol, they literally had each other's backs. Both held white oak stakes at the ready. Damon really didn't want to use his but he would if he had to, if it was the only way to keep Elena safe.

"You know if you needed a lift you could have just flagged us down," Damon teased.

"Sorry was it rude of me? While we're talking about manners I have to admit I was offended you decided to kill my brother and sister, without telling me first anyway," Elijah returned as he advanced on the Salvatore.

"Now we don't want to scare the good citizens of Mystic Falls do we?"

"You would be amazed how many people I can compel if you need to," Elijah answered.

"That's if I leave them living long enough for him to need to," Kol warned.

"Might be better to kill them, I swear they spike the drinking water with vervain these days, you never can be too careful but it's really ruining the whole humble small town American sense of community, I miss the local cuisine," Damon's tone remained light and witty but his body was tense, ready to move. He was outnumbered and he knew that in the time it would take to take down one the other would kill Elena. "Makes me wonder why you'd return?"

"There was the matter of my brother and sister."

"The brother and sister that until now you've been happy enough or us to kill?" Damon countered.

"Klaus yes, but Rebecca, Rebecca was… almost sweet. There was an innocence about her, despite her lesser qualities, I wondered if I'd taken her under my wing instead of my brother, perhaps things would have been different?" It was a rhetorical question, Elijah didn't expect Damon to answer.

"You know how siblings are, so stubborn and strong-minded, always leaving dead bodies all over their bedroom floor for you to clean up after them, tell me about it," Damon smiled slightly at the strange affinity between them. He had never thought of himself as having anything in common with any of the originals until that moment. What had begun as his usual reflexive acerbic wit had somehow come a little to close the truth.

"Well perhaps you have done me a favour," Elijah conceded, "As you know Finn is not particularly sympathetic towards our siblings either, but the matter of the white oak stakes remains, we cannot allow you and your friends to run around with weapons whose singular purpose is our destruction."

"What happened to Mr Vampires-Are-All-Evil-And-We-Should-Die, found a good support group did you? Rediscovered the joy of life?" Damon's gaze darted to Finn, who had until now been silent.

"My immediate plans have changed, it does not mean that my long term goal is any different," Finn replied.

"So you don't mind that he still wants to kill you as long as it isn't right now?" Damon asked Elijah.

"Finn and I have an understanding," Elijah countered.

"I do see what my brother saw in you," Kol leered at Caroline. "Such a shame that I have break his little toy before he ever got to play with it."

"You have got to be kidding me," Caroline replied and in a move that was both reckless, bordering on suicidal she dove at the Kol with the white oak stake, but the older vampire was faster and more powerful and she found herself transported, thrown up against a brick wall in a nearby alleyway between two shops.

"That's better, much more private," Kol smiled. "You think you're better than me because you love humans, but where are your precious humans now? Has even one of them come to your aid? See I don't think they will. I think most of this town knows we exist, senses it, but chooses to ignore it because they are selfish creatures. They exist only to live our little miniscule mundane little lives and serve as food for us, the more powerful species. If you could see that you could do great things, you will be eternally beautiful and powerful, but you never be more than mediocre because your love for them pollutes you. You're nothing more than a dirty human whore," as he spat the last words in her face he shoved his hand down her front, a demeaning bruising groping assault that made Caroline feel no more powerful than an ordinary human, in reminded her of when Damon had used her, back in the beginning, only it was a hundred times worse because she knew what it was to be the hunter and now she was the prey. She wanted to vomit in his face.

Despite her revulsion and her fear and as she fought against him, scratched at him, pushed at him, Kol was able to take the white oak stake out of her hands easily. It was like taking candy from a baby. In that moment Caroline realised something, they had all grown too used the originals, began to underestimate them. Killing Klaus and Rebecca had been a fluke. She remembered Elena describing the time Damon and Stefan had confronted Elijah and he'd thrown them around like ragdolls. That was the real power of the originals. They were stronger and almost impossible to kill.

But they were divided.

Suddenly a second body pushed against her. Kol's body was sandwiched between them as the stake entered his heart and the dying vampire fell against Caroline and then into the alleyway at their feet.

"Elijah?" Caroline asked shocked. "Why?"

"I did want Klaus dead, he was the worst of us, and as the hybrid the most dangerous, but Kol… Kol was even darker still. Kol lived for nothing but the kill, felt no remorse, had no entanglements. Klaus at least had Rebecca, Finn had his vampire lover, Kol cared for no one except himself and as soon as I heard you'd killed Klaus and Rebecca I knew he would come after you, all of you, stop at nothing to get the weapons that could threaten the most precious thing in the world to him – his own life. The only way to end him was to come here with him. Finn agreed."

"Thank you," Caroline panted. When she looked into his ancient eyes she saw the man Elena had described. A man tortured by what he was a part of but still holding on to life, to some principles, despite all the double crosses and deals. Elijah had finally made the hardest choice of all, the choice to betray his own flesh and blood, the only souls that had lived as long as he had, that shared an unimaginable history, for the betterment of mankind, a people he had virtually lost touch with. She could see there was regret on his face, but there was also relief, the relief of knowing that Kol would not hurt any more people and Elijah would no longer feel guilty for standing by while it happened.

The sound of screeching tyres interrupted her before she could say anything more or check to see how Elena and Damon were doing. Stefan and Bonnie leapt from the car, Bonnie already chanting. Caroline could see how it would look to them. Elijah had her cornered. Stefan had a white oak stake in his hands.

"Wait! Stefan no!" Caroline cried out.


	20. Chapter 20

**The Final Chapter**

Though Elijah was stronger than Caroline, she caught him off guard when she shoved him out of Stefan's path so he stumbled deeper into the alleyway, leaving the path between Stefan's take and Caroline's heart clear.

"He saved me," Caroline panted as Stefan's arm veered slightly on its trajectory and the white oak stake smashed against the brick wall, shattering into shards and a stump. Stefan's hand burst open and bright red blood rushed out of his tense muscles as confusion and fear raced across his face. Was there enough left of the white oak wood to kill a vampire? Stefan doubted it. But they could make ash and dagger the remaining vampires, that way the bloodlines would be safe but the Originals would no longer be a danger to them. To Elena.

"Stefan he saved me," Caroline panted. "It's over. Elijah isn't here to hurt us. Elena is safe." Somehow Caroline knew that it was important to get these words through to her friend and mentor. "It's over." She glanced towards Finn, uncertain if her words were totally true, she trusted Elijah, but would Finn betray them?

"My brother and I will leave you in peace, we ask only that you hand over the white oak, what's left of it, so that if we desire it we have some hope of either killing ourselves or at least daggering ourselves as we have been before. After all this time it would bring us great satisfaction to finally have some say as to our destiny."

"If you die we die, we can't let you kill yourselves any more than we can kill you," Damon called out, his vampire hearing picking up every word of the interchange though he was positioned in front of Elena's door ready to defend her from Finn who still stood threatening as if he was ready to use her as leverage. The two male vampires had been hanging in the balance since Stefan's arrival and Caroline's interjection had left them somewhat at a loss to the state of affairs between their two parties.

"Then let us make the ash so we can be daggered," Elijah reasoned. "It poses no threat to you but allows us a means to escaping this existence, if we desire it. Finn and I have grown tired of this existence. Now that our troublesome siblings have been disposed of our purpose is gone."

"Save for the question of mother," Finn put in. "She may still have a way to end us."

"If she finds one she will find us. She has the power. And there will be naught that we will do to stop her," Elijah returned but then added with emphasis as he looked into Stefan's troubled eyes, "But we pledge to you that we will not aid her."

"Sounds like you're asking us to take a pretty big risk," Damon argued. "If you're so keen to dagger yourselves, why not let us do the daggering? That way we'll be around if Mummy decides to show up."

"That would endanger our mother," Finn returned the standoff between then all the more heated by the anger and mistrust in his tone and expression.

"Three original bloodlines were wiped out today," Stefan reasoned. "Your mother should be pleased. We will offer her an amnesty is she agrees to stop hunting us."

"What is your word to us?" Finn taunted, glaring at Damon as he threw the words at Stefan.

"Enough. None of us chose this Finn. They came from us. We will leave them be. Mother is powerful, she makes her own choices, she always has," Elijah reasoned.

"Finn?" a female voice called uncertainly through the tension. "Damon called me. I came for you. Why didn't you find me?"

"Sage?" Finn's weight shifted, he stepped away from Damon. "I didn't know…. I didn't think… after so many years…" his voice was soft and uncertain as he took in the familiar angles of her face and in this new, unfamiliar context, the modern clothes, the cascade of flaming hair that created a red halo around her face reminding him of looking up at her as he bedded her.

"You're back," she whispered and both moved in a blur, colliding into each other.

"You called her?" Stefan asked his brother, surprised and angry.

"I figured we might need a little leverage, one way or another. I knew it would either help us out or blow up in our faces. Looks like maybe Mr Sulky might have a reason to live, which is handy for us."

"That it is," Elijah returned. "I think you will find that my brother's position has changed. If he and his lover are united, and it seems they are, you can be assured that you will find him an ally if our mother reappears. He will not leave Sage twice."

"And you Elijah? What will you do?" Elena asked as she stepped out of the car, feeling foolish that she'd been trapped inside this whole time, like some sort of helpless schoolgirl.

"Honestly Elena, I don't know," Elijah returned his troubled eyes meeting her dark ones. With Elena he would be honest. "But I've done you enough harm, and I'll do no more. Keep what's left of the white oak stake. I was resolved knowing that I went to my slumber with my brother at my side, if he lives, than I will too. But I will not trouble you." There was something so sad about his tone, his whole demeanour.

"You don't have to leave, you could have a life here with us," Elena encouraged. "You're almost family," she smiled.

"When he's not trying to kill us," Damon reminded. "Wait – he is just like family," he grinned sardonically.

"I wish it were that easy, to be honest I feel less and less connection to this world. I'll say my goodbyes. Good luck Elena, you deserve peace and happiness. I hope you can find that." The glance he cast at Finn and Sage, locked in an embrace, lips crushing in between mumbled words of explanation, the presence of anyone else forgotten, spoke volumes. Elijah was alone in the world. He would be no ones' third wheel.

"Good luck Elijah, I hope you can find something, I know that you're a good man" Elena replied sincerely.

"I wish I believed that," Elijah sighed.

"You saved me," Caroline repeated. And to Elijah's great surprise she stepped towards him and brushed a kiss against his cheek, though she had to stand on tip toe to do it. Elijah smiled a momentary smile.

"I am glad. You are truly one of the best of us I have ever met. I am sorry our paths did not cross in more pleasant circumstances."

That took Caroline completely by surprise. She didn't know what to say, and to her great surprise she found herself saying, "Me too," with a warm smile.

"The demon within is rebellious but you are man enough to master it," Elijah instructed Stefan by way of goodbye. Stefan nodded. It was an oddly fatherly moment, which made him wonder if Elijah was indeed his father, of sorts.

Elijah had made up his mind it was time to go and he moved with vampire speed, he laid a parting hand on Finn's shoulder and his brother nodded briefly at him, they bother understood that if they needed each other they had all the time in the world to find each other. As Elijah passed Damon he whispered something that only Damon heard, "Remember there is more to you than the love of the girl, though she is a very special girl." Damon was shocked, he wasn't sure he agreed. Damon wasn't sure he even liked Elijah, but as long as the original was leaving town Damon was willing to let it go. An instant later Elijah's car started and he drove off.

"Thank you," Sage whispered to Damon and her and Finn turned and left walking off side by side without so much more as a word to any of them. Damon let them walk away; Sage was their best chance that Finn would really leave them alone, as much as it went against his grain to admit it there was no point making threats or ultimatums. Everything that they could say had been said, and after all Elijah had left Stefan the stub of the white oak stake. It appeared that Finn was okay with that too, though Damon wondered if Finn's thinking might change when he wasn't so caught up in his reunion with Sage, still knowing they couldn't kill the Originals, it was the best they could do. Maybe one day with some magic… but for today this had to be enough. They had fought long and hard and the remaining originals were walking out of their lives voluntarily. Finn and Elijah no longer cared the Elena was the doppelganger, so she would be safe.

"It's really over," Caroline breathed and Stefan smiled and nodded. Quietly he was wondering if Elijah wasn't the only brother who should leave town, but he wouldn't confront that decision today, he knew how much pain his last departure had caused and if he left again it wouldn't be sudden, or on a day so heated with emotion. He appreciated what he had done to Elena enough to know that to do it again, even now they were not together, would be cruel, it would rub salt in all those wounds that Damon was finally healing.

Elena stepped into Damon's arms, wrapped her arms around his firm waist and lent against his chest. "It's over," she whispered. "And I get to keep you," she said with some surprise, the relief evident in his voice.

"Oh you're stuck with me," Damon breathed into her hair and then lifted her chin for a kiss. "I'm not going anywhere." They kissed deeply and Elena felt a freedom in her heart and her body that had not been there for a long time. She was happy, she was safe, and she was loved. The three things she thought she had lost when her parents died had slowly come back to her, she had fought for them, she had lost so much, but they were hers. She had a sense of peace and although the grief would always be there, the pain now made her feel stronger not weaker. She was no longer the sad little girl sitting in a graveyard writing in her diary. She was so much more and she had him in part to thank for that.

"I love you Damon," Elena whispered in between kisses. In a moment they would have to break apart and go home and be normal. None of them were really sure how that worked. And none of them really knew how long it would last but they would try.

THE END

A/N: Sorry you had to wait so long for this last chapter, a lot of stuff went on IRL, but also I debating long and hard whether I would release it before or after the final episode of the actual series – mostly because I was waiting to see what happened. Finally I decided, especially after what happened to Alaric last week, that I had veered so far from the show's current path that my only job left was to tell my story, and the rest of this seemed to flow fairly naturally from that point, though it was difficult writing after such a big gap, so I hope that didn't ruin it. Thank you to all the new readers who have come along in the past month, there haven't been many new reviews but there were quite a few hits and that was a lovely surprise. I would love to hear from anyone who has finished this multi-chapter of mine – it's been a lot of words and time invested for someone who has a lot of commitments in real life. I'm taking a little break from fanfic again after this I think (unless the season final gets be writing) but I'm on tumblr (beautifulvampirelove) and will keep fangirling over there. I hope I haven't let anyone down by giving this a fairly conclusive ending; I no longer have time to write but also unlike Julie and Kevin etc. I don't have to keep this going so I wanted to give our characters some happiness; I hope you enjoyed that though in the show too much happiness would get boring pretty fast!


End file.
